Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School
by Pinkie pie sweets
Summary: Also Authored by JujuGammer1995. Scooby Doo, Shaggy and Scrappy Doo work as gym teachers for a finishing school for girls, but they're ghouls. See Scooby on how he and the gang do with teaching six ghouls as an evil sorceress plans to use them for her own ambitions.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

On one dark and stormy night, a red colored van is driving on a road that is passing a dreadful land. The area is pouring and lighting appears in the sky. There are spooky mountains and dead trees. In the van, there is a skinny man that has light brown hair, a red shirt, blue pants, and brown shoes. The skinny man's name is Shaggy Rogers Along with a brown Great dane with a black nose and wears a blue collar that has a blue and gold name tag named Scooby-Doo. Finally, a smaller version of one, but a lighter color name Scrappy-Doo.

The storm continues to come down as light flashes and thunder crashes in the night sky.

Shaggy says, "Oh boy, maybe I shouldn't have taken this new job."

"Don't be silly Shaggy," Scrappy says.

Shaggy turns his head to see Scrappy in the back.

"You'll make a great teacher and I'll make a great assistant," Scrappy says, pointing a thumb to himself.

He then stands in front of a weight lifting bar with weights on it.

"See. I've been working," Scrappy says.

Scrappy grabs hold of the bar and tries to lift it. Soon, Scrappy is able to lift it over his head. However, Scrappy begins to lose his balance and hits the back door of the van causing it to open. Scrappy falls over, but his legs are still in the van.

Scooby panics, "Row no! Rappy!"

"Zoinks! Like he isn't working out, he's falling out!" Shaggy panics.

However, Scrappy still holds on to the bar and the round weights are rolling on the road.

Scrappy happy says, "Weeeee! I bet this is great for building up my shoulder muscles."

Scooby grabs Scrappy by his legs and says, "Rappy! Ret go!"

"Anything you say Uncle Scooby!" Scrappy says.

Scrappy lets go of the bar allowing Scooby to pull him back in the van. Then there is a sudden thud. Scooby has fallen on the sports equipment and Scrappy stands on his chest.

Scrappy asks, "Gee Uncle Scooby, are you ready to work out too?"

"Uh huh," Scoony answers with a small shake.

The thunder clashes in the sky and the rain continues to pour. Shaggy continues to drive the van.

"Like I'm ready to get to this fancy girl school and tasted some of their fancy cooking," Shaggy says, and laughs.

"Ree Roo," Scooby agrees.

"In the meantime, I'll check the grub compartment," Scrappy says.

He opens the compartment in the van and pulls out something to eat, "Hey! There's a sandwich left."

Shaggy takes the sandwich and takes a bite out of it and swallows it.

Shaggy surprisingly reacts, "Yuck!"

Shaggy looks at the sandwich and the breads fall out. Turns out the inside of the sandwich is a map.

"Like anyone for a road map run rie," Shaggy asks.

Scrappy takes the map and says, "I put it in there for safe keeping, Shaggy."

Shaggy says, "I think we're lost."

Shaggy continues to drive the area. The thunder continues to clash in the sky and the wind begins to blow. Soon, they see a large red building. It has lush green grass, living trees, and a large bell on top of the building.

Scrappy says, "No we're not. There's the school."

Shaggy drives the car and stops in front of the gate.

"Not too shabby, Shaggy," Scrappy says.

"Only the best for my friends, "Shaggy says, and begins laughing.

However, Shaggy notices, "Huh?"

The van's light shines on a sign that reads. 'Galloway Military School.' Meaning this isn't the right place.

"Military School. Like, we're looking for Ms. Grimwood's Finishing School for girls," Shaggy says.

Scrappy then notices, "Oh! That's right next door."

Shaggy and Scooby look ahead to see the school. To their shock, they see the school is at a spooky old house with dead trees, a broken brick wall with pointed gates. The sign reads, "Ms. Grimwood's Finishing School for Ghouls," not Girls.

Shaggy gulps as he drives the car in front of the gate.

Then quickly says, "Like it looks like no ones home! We'll come back some other time!"

"Reah," Scooby replies.

Suddenly, the gates to the finishing school open.

Scrappy says, "See uncle Scooby, I knew they would be expecting us."

Shaggy then drives the van through the gates and it closes behind them. The storm continues to pour across the land. Just then, the light on top of the van dies out.

"Zoinks! What a time for the whippers to conk out! Like I can't see the road!" Shaggy panics.

The rain is making it hard for Shaggy to see what's in front of them. Suddenly, a brown tail begins to whip the rain out of the window for Shaggy to see. On top of the van is Scooby Doo, using his tail to whip the rain from the window.

Scooby asks, "Rows Rat Raggy?"

"Like much better! I think I can see the school," Shaggy answers.

As they come closer, they see the house is held, a bluish color with red tiled roof. It has dead trees around the area, and a large amount of water surrounding it.

Shaggy gasps to see the school, "But I'm not sure I want to."

Scrappy is actually interested, "Wow! What a neat place! It even has a moat."

"Moat?" Shaggy says, confused.

Still on the roof of the car, Scooby is holding an umbrella.

"Roat?" Scooby asks.

Then scooby notices, "Rand Ro Rawbridge!"

Shaggy quickly stops in front of the moat. That cause Scooby to fly off the van and over to moat until he slams the door until he's flat like a pancake. He then slides down the door and onto the porch.

"That's my Uncle Scooby. He always wants to get to places ahead of everyone," Scrappy says.

Just then, the door to the school opens and a mysterious moving glove grabs Scooby by his collar. The mysterious glove moves him like shaking a sheet. Scooby soon become solid again.

"Thanks, "Scooby says.

He then looks to notice the glove and screams, "Rikes!"

Then runs inside the house. Scooby runs in the school as he looks back to see the glove. When he turns his head to the front, he comes to a complete stop to see a small green dragon that has dark green hair on his head, dark green spikes and spots on his back, a sharp arrow tail, yellow eyes with red in the middle, and sharp teeth. The little dragon begins to growl in anger.

Scooby nervously laughs, and says, "Rood Roy!"

The dragon's body begins to turn red and then it breathes fire at Scooby. Scooby tries to runaway, but the fire hits Scobby's bottom.

The Great Dane screams, "Raggy!"

Then runs off. Scooby tries to run out of the house, but hits the suit of armor. The armor Scooby bumps into ends up falling on the others. One after the other.

Outside of the house, Shaggy and Scrappy look to hear the crashing sound.

"Uncle Scooby like to arrive with a big bang!" Scrappy says.

In the school, Scooby has his head stuck in the helmet of the armor.

Scooby screams, "Raggy! Raggy!"

Scooby pulls the helmet as hard as he can. Soon, he is able to get the helmet off his head, but leaves a funny shape from it. The helmet flies off his paws and hits the chain, causing it to break. Then the helmet fall on the dragon. Outside, the draw bridge falls down over the moat, giving Shaggy and Scrappy a path to get in.

"Come on Shaggy," Scrappy says, and speeds inside.

Scrappy drags Shaggy by his wrist over the moat and to the house. What they don't know is that the moat has two sharks inside.

In the house, the small green dragon is not happy to have the helmet stuck to his head. The dragon breathes fire that burns the helmet off and turn to ashes. The dragon is so mad that it begins to march towards Scooby.

Scooby nervously says, "Ruh Roh!"

Scooby then backs up to the wall as the dragon is growling at him.

Before the dragon can do anything, a woman's voice calls out, "Matches! Come here!"

The dragon sadly pouts as he walks toward a short middle aged woman. She has short shaggy black hair. Wears a pink dress with a red cloak held by skull buttons, red headband, red shoes, and has teal eyeshadow.

The woman wags her finger and sternly says, "Bad boy."

Then kindly says, "I hope he didn't scare you."

"Me. Ruh ruh," Scooby answers with a soft shake to the head.

Shaggy walks over and asks, "like Scoob is that a a?"

"Dragon? Uh huh," Scooby answers.

Then growls like the little dragon.

The woman walks over and says, "Matches can get a little feisty around strangers. But once he gets to know you, he's fine."

The dragon known as Matches walk up to Scrappy.

Scrappy shakes his little flipper and says, "Glad to know you Matches. I'm Scrappy Doo. I guess you already know my Uncle Scooby."

Matches then viciously growls at Scooby.

"Rellow!" Scooby says, shaking his paw and then chuckles.

The woman says, "Then you must be Shaggy Rogers. I'm Ms. GrimWood, Head Mistress of this Finishing School."

"Well like please to meet you ma'am," shaggy says, holding out his hand.

Just then, the mysterious glove comes over and shakes Shaggy's hand. Shaggy holds his hand and gulps in reply.

"I thought you might need 'a hand' with your luggage," Ms. Grimwood says.

Suddenly, Shaggy hears a loud howling surrounding the area.

Shaggy says, frightened, "Like I'm not sure we'll be staying, right Scoob?"

"Rabsolutly," Scooby answers.

Then a purple bat flies by. The two look at each other and leaves in fright. Before the boys can leave, the hand comes to the door and closes it.

"Come now, we have a contract, Shaggy," Ms. Grimwood says, unrolling a paper.

In fact, that's the contract of Shaggy being the new teacher to the school.

Then questions, "This is your signature is it not?"

Shaggy looks at the contract and says, "I guess so."

"Sure it is. We even witnessed it, right uncle Scooby," Scrappy says.

He then see the two different size of paw prints.

"Ruh. Right, Rappy," Scooby answers, slightly losing his collar.

"Good. Now that's settled. Come, I want you to meet my girls," Ms. Grimwood says.

Just then, a purple bat comes flying by.

Seeing the bat, Ms., Grimwood says, "Ah, here's one of them now."

The purple bat flies towards Shaggy and Scooby and both of them are shocked.

"Girls?! Like don't be batty! That's no girl!" Shaggy panics.

Suddenly, the bat glows a yellow aura and the next moment, changes into a young girl. She has lavender skin, long two ton purple hair, red lips, aqua eyelids and green eyes. She wears a dark dress with a knee high slit, red flats, and a red belt.

The girl asks, "What's wrong with batty?"

Then introduces herself, I'm Sibella, Count Dracula's daughter. Fang-tastic to meet you.

Shaggy stammers, "D-D-D-D-D-Dracula's?"

"D-D-D-Daughter?!" Scooby says, shocked.

Suddenly, they hear a loud howling sound. They turn to see a small werewolf howling to the moon. This girl is a little over half of Snbella's height. Her fur is light brown with curly bright orange hair, and yellow eyes and has small claws on her paws and feet. She wears a blue dress with a sleeve cut off, and a light blue ribbon.

Scrappy is surprised, "Wow! A werewolf!"

"Winnie the Werewolf to be exact," Ms. Grimwood says.

Then calls out, "Come down and meet your new teachers."

Winnie walks over and says with a howl, "Hello!"

But Shaggy screams, "Like Goodbye!"

Then he and Scooby run off. Suddenly, a very tall girl walked towards them with her arms spread at front. This girl is a tall humanoid. She has pale skin, black up-do with white streaks, and heavy brows. She wears a dark green dress over a light green t-shirt and a blue belt around her waist, chunky brown sandals, stitches on her body, and a bolt on each side of her neck.

The girl says, "Hi. I'm Elsa Frankenteen."

Scooby "And I'm outta here!"

Scooby and Shaggy then run off in the other direction.

Scooby grabs Scrappy as he says, "Come on Scrappy!"

"But Uncle Scooby," Scrappy says as Scooby drags him away.

Soon the three are gone.

"I guess they're just anxious to find their rooms, they must be tired," Ms. Grimwood says.

"They don't run like they're tired," Elsa says.

"Yeah, you'd think they never met a girl ghoul before," Sinbella says.

Then the girls and their headmaster begin laughing.

Outside, the rain storm continues. In the house, Shaggy, Scooby, and Scrappy stop in their tracks. Two out of the three are freaked out.

"Like maybe we can get out this way," Shaggy says, pointing to the door.

"I hope so," Scooby says, frightened.

"But Uncle Scooby, why are we leaving? Don't you wanna meet the rest of the girls," Scrappy asks.

Shaggy then opens the door and look inside to see a torture machine in a hold and practically empty room.

Shaggy says, "Like, those weren't girls, Scrappy. They were ghouls."

Just then, another ghoul comes through the wall. This ghoul is a transparent ghost. She has white hair with a blue streak in a sideways ponytail. She wears a light blue tattered dress with white high heeled cowgirl boots.

Shaggy shakes, "See what I mean."

The ghost girl laughs, and says as she waves her hand, "Hi! I'm Phantasma!"

She flies to an organ and sits on the chair.

She plays it as she asks, "Wanna hear me play?"

The music she plays sounds eerie.

Scrappy walks over with a smile, "Not bad, Phantasma. But you know any rock and roll?"

Shaggy then grabs Scrappy again holding his paw and runs off. Soon, Scooby and Shaggy are running again.

"Like no time for rocking. We gotta get rolling!" Shaggy panics.

They run through the chamber. Just then, shadows of Grimwood and the girls begin to look for them.

Elsa says, "Don't worry, Ms. Grimwood, we'll find them."

The three soon see a wooden door up ahead.

"Quick, in here!" Shaggy panics.

Scooby and Shaggy run into the door and close the door behind them. After closing the door, the boys take deep breaths.

Shaggy notices a sarcophagus close by.

"Like, this looks like a good place to hide…" Shaggy says.

Shaggy and Scooby carrying Scrappy run into the sarcophagus and closes it behind them.

The next moment, the three come out screaming, "MUMMY!"

Coming out of the mummy case is a little mummy. She has blue eyes, white skin, and wears a plain dress and a dark pink bow on her head. Her body is wrapped in bandages and the back represents a ponytail. The little mummy lets out a yawn as she walks out.

Shaggy says, scared and stammering, "Sorry we woke ya…"

Scooby and Shaggy walk back in fright. Just then, they bump into someone. They turn around to see another ghoul. This one is a blue colored gargoyle a little shorter than Sinbella with short, shaggy, burgundy hair, and light blue eyes. She wears a brown tank top, brown shorts, dark blue sandals, and wears a gold chain necklace with a red gem around her neck.

"Hey. My name is Dahlia Gargoyle," The gargoyle girl says.

The boys scream and Scooby jumps into Shaggy's arms.

Ms. Grimwood walks over and says, "Ah, I see you've met the youngest of my girls. This is Tanis, the mummy's daughter."

Tanis smiles as she sucks her thumb.

Then walks over and asks, "Are they the new gym teachers?"

"Yes Tanis, we've been waiting for them a long time," Sinbella says

Shaggy gulps, "It's not worth it, you don't want to eat us. We're just skin and bones."

Scooby jumps from Shaggy.

Scooby stretches his skin, showing his rib cage, "Reah! Rins and rones!"

Phantasma laughs, "Oh… They're strange, Elsa."

"But they're in good shape, Phanty," Elsa says.

Scrappy bends his arm showing his little puppy muscle, "Gee thanks."

Shaggy and Scooby begins to shake in fright.

Shaggy chatter his teeth, "G-g-g-good s-shape? For what?"

"To teach us how to beat those Calloway Cadets, of course," Sinbella says, pointing her finger to the right.

"The military school that's next door to our school," Dahlia adds.

"Yeah. they win every time. I'll never get a trophy for my mummy case," Tanis says.

Then shows the case that is empty.

Phantasma phases through the statue, "We need a coach with sprit."

"Who can show us all the right moves, "Winnie adds, pretending to play basketball.

"Well uh," shaggy says, unsure.

Scrappy pushes Scooby to the others, "That's my Uncle Scooby. He and Shaggy have more moves than a Russian Chess player."

"Reah! Rats Right," Scooby says.

Then Scrappy says, "Don't worry Tanis, we'll get a trophy for your mummy case or my name isn't Scrappy Doo."

Winnie jumps for you, "I'm so happy I can howl. In fact, I will."

She then howls bold and loud, causing Shaggy and Scooby to shake in fright.

Sinbella comes over between the pair, "Ah, it's fang-tastic having you here guys."

She then opens her mouth to show her sharp fangs.

Elsa walks over and says, "Yeah. Welcome to Ghoul…"

"School." Then she smacks Shaggy and Scooby on the back, causing them to roll across the school like ball.

Then stop with groans.

Ms. Grimwoon says, "Well, I'm glad that's all settled. Now let me show you to your rooms."

Just then, the mysterious hand float over holding a set of keys, one of them has a skull on it.

Ms. Grimwood turns and says, "Ah, here are the keys."

Scooby and Shaggy scream and soon pass out.

Scrappy begins to drag the duo as he says. "Gee. You guys must have been overcome by your welcome."

The girls watch as the small pup drag them away. They are sure in for a frightening time at Ms. Grimwood's school.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day, the rooster cries on the roof. As the rooster cries, Matches comes at the window, and is not in a good mood. Matches takes a deep breath and breaths fire at the Rooster. The rooster cries feeling his feathers burning and flies off.

In the house, Ms. Grimwood is awake and Scrappy walks over with a smile.

Ms. Grimwood asks, "Ready for some morning exercises Scrappy."

"You betcha, Ms. Grimwood," Scrappy says.

Then points his finger to the right, "Want me to wake up Shaggy and Uncle Scooby."

"No, don't bother. I've left them a wake up call,"

In one of the rooms, Shaggy is fast asleep in a dusty old been with blue curtains on it. The man snores as he holds a smile on his face. Just then, the glove floats to Shaggy and slightly moves his shoulder to wake him up.

But Shaggy says in his sleep, "Like like g-g-go away. I'm sleeping."

Then he turns away. The glove grabs his shoulder again and attempts to wake him up.

Shaggy grabs the hand in his sleep and throws it away, "Like come back, come back in an hour."

Then he continues to sleep and shore. The glove then brings out an alarm clock and it begins to ring.

It wakes up shaggy with a yelp, "Yikes!" and jumps through the cloth of the bed.

Shaggy yelps, "Okay! Like I'm up! I'm up!"

In another bed, Scooby is sleeping as well. Unknown to scooby, someone drags the blanket off of him. The something is little Matches. In his sleep, Scooby grabs the sheets and pulls it back. Matches tries to take the blanket away, but Scooby covers himself with it. Matches rubs his head, and growls in anger. He walks up to Scooby's tail with a sinister look. He takes a deep breath as he changes color and breathes fire on the tail.

Up and dressed, Shaggy, Ms. Grimwood and Scrappy hear Scooby screaming.

"Sounds like Scooby is up and addams," Scrappy says.

Suddenly, Scooby runs out the door, screaming as his tail is leaving smoke. Scooby finds a fish blow and puts his tail inside. He sighs in relief and wags his tail in the water.

Scrappy walks to the bowl and says, "Gee Uncle Scooby, you woke up the goldfish."

Coming out of the hiding place is an orange color fish with purple fins, and doesn't look like any goldfish.

Ms. Grimwood confirms it, "That's no goldfish, Scrappy. That's our pet piranha."

"Riranha!" Scooby yelps.

And turns his head, "Ruh no!"

Scooby begins to scrabble his feet, but the Piranha takes a bite on the tale causing him to scream and runs off.

In a room with pulls made of skeleton bones. The Ghoul girls are wearing tutus and waiting for their class tonight.

Sibella says, "Ms. Grimwood said we be taking ballet lessons this morning."

Suddenly, Scooby comes up and hopping with the piranha batting his tail as he yelps.

Dahlia laughs, "Look at Scooby."

"This must be a new step," Elsa says.

Then Elsa and Dahlia begin to imitate Scooby's jumping. Soon the others begin to do the same dance move.

Winnie says, "It's a real howl!" Then howls loud.

As Winnie dance, she steps on the Tanis' loos bandage.

Tanis turns to Winnie, "Careful Winnie, you're tappen on my wrappin."

Dancing with Scooby are Sibella and Phantasma.

Phantasma laughs, "How am I doing Sibella?"

"Ah. Fang-tastic, Phanty," Sibella says.

At the entrance, Shaggy, Scrappy, and Ms. Grimwood arrive to see the dance class has started.

"Looks like Scooby, got the panic class started, Shaggy," Ms. Grimwood says.

"Like he's always been light on his feet," Shaggy says.

Ms. Grimwood passes Shaggy a tutu, "You take over the class now, Shaggy."

"I-I-I like you're the boss, Ms. Grimwood, taking the tutu and feels concern about it.

Then Ms. Grimwood passes a small tutu for Scrappy, "And a tutu for you too, Scrappy?"

"Me? Tutu?" Scrappy says, confused and takes the costume.

The hang floats to the record player and turns the crank to turn it on. Then place the needle on the record. As soon as the needle touches the record, music begins to play. Soon, Shaggy, Scooby, and Scrappy wear the tutus as they dance with their hands over their heads and on their tippy toes.

Scrappy asks, "Why do we have to dance in a dress, Shaggy?"

"Uh, like well uh, because uh," Shaggy tries to answer while dancing.

Ms. Grimwood says, "Because ballet will make my little ghouls limber."

"Like limber, exactly what I'm thinking," Shaggy answers, dancing and spinning.

Scooby dances too, but ends up colliding with Shaggy for a spin. Sibella and Winnie spin around as well.

Sibella sighs, "Ah, we'll be in great shape when we play those cadets in volleyball."

As the girls spin in a circle, the glove continues to turn the crank, but soon begins to slow down while the music is slowing down as well. Because the music is slow, Shaggy, Scooby, and Scrappy jump slow and gently. The music continues to slow down.

Ms. Grimwood walks over and says, "Tiempo tiempo!"

The glove lets go of the handle and shrugs. Then begins to turn the crank again. Soon, the music begins to move faster and faster. Soon everyone begins to dance faster. Elsa and Tanis spin together. Some of the wraps come off and Elsa step on it.

Tanis spins as she unwinds and say, "Weeee! Ballet really makes me unwind!"

Then spins back wrapping herself in the process. Dahlia spins around as she spreads her rings. Soon she flies up in the air as she spins around.

Dahlia says, "Ballet sure makes me feel like everything is as light as air."

As the girls are enjoying their ballet class, they are being spied on from a distance.

A boy's voice says, "I made visual contact by scope."

The spying comes from the Military school next door. There is a telescope with a microphone looking at the class from the bush.

Then says, "Looks like those girls are doing some kind of weird ritual."

On the other side of the bush, there are six boys, who are wearing blue, gold, and white military uniform. The one looking through the scope has light tan skin with black hair. Next to him a chubby boy with brown hair. There one with blonde hair and light skin, a very tall boy with tan skin and black hair, a short redhead boy with freckles. The last one is a little taller than the red head boy, but not as tall as the blonde haired boy. That boy is playing with a volleyball while keeping an eye on his fellow cadets.

The blonde boy says, "I'm not surprised. It's Halloween all year long at that old Grimwood place."

The boy looking at the scope and says, "Hey, looks like they got a couple of new students."

He sees Scooby and Scrappy dancing.

He comments, "Couple of weird dogs."

The chubby boy says, "Hey, let me see Miguel."

The chubby boy tries to grab the scope, but the boy Miguel says, "Careful Grunt, that new scope has a…"

But before he can finish, the scope does down and hits Grunt on the head and the headset hears the sound of the crash, causing Miguel to shake.

He rapidly says, "Tremor!"

The black head boy says, "Guys, I don't think spying on the girls is such a good idea."

"Relax Jimmy, there's nothing to worry about," The blonde haired boy says.

The young red haired turns and panics as he taps the blond boy on the shoulder, "Tugs, It it's Colonel Calloway!"

The boys Tug announces, "Tention!"

Tug and two other salute with their eyes closed. A man with light skin and dark hair walk by. Jimmy then drops the ball and salutes along with his friends.

He walks past them and says, "At ease men."

Colonel Calloway stops to see Miguel still shaking from the ear blowing experience.

Calloway says, "I said at ease."

Miguel places his hand at his head and stop shaking. Grunt helps him stop shaking.

Miguel says, "Thanks Grunt, I needed that."

Calloway looks at the device and says, "I see you've been observing your opponent."

Tug says, "Yes sir. Callaway cadet sir. Always prepare."

"But you've haven't been practicing and I'm challenging Ms. Grimwood's school to our annual Volleyball match," Calloway says.

He then hits the ball allowing Grunt to catch it.

"No problem, we always beat those girls," Grunt says.

Then hits the ball. The ball goes over the net and bang on three trees like a pinball. Then comes back.

Calloway screams, "Hit the deck!"

He ducks his head and the ball flies through the fence. Grunt and Tug help the headmaster up.

"As you can see sir, Grunt here has a dynamite serve," Tug says.

"So I notice," Calloway says, dusting himself.

Jimmy laughs, "A little too dynamite."

"It's all in the wrist, sir," Grunt says.

"Well you can use some work on your control," Calloway says.

He salutes and says, "Keep practicing men."

The six boys salute and says, "Yes sir!"

The tall boy says, "Our ball's now in Grimwood Territory. Recommend a recall to retrieve it."

"Good ideal Jamel. Front in center Grunt, lead the way," Tug says.

Grunt prepares himself and shouts, "Charge!"

Grunt is the first to speed through the hedge. Tug, Jamal, Miguel and the small red haired boy follow after him. All except for Jimmy. He remains behind and does not want to get involved in their crazy plans. Jimmy looks at the scope and can tell it works. He looks through it to see Dahlia through the window. Soon, Jimmy begins to blush seeing the ghoul girl.

In the Grimwood's yard, the boys come to a stop.

Grunt notices, "Uh oh!"

What he sees is Matches has the volleyball now. Matches growls in anger as he holds the ball in his claws and his tail turns red.

Tug points out, "It's the Grimwood's weird guard dog, and he looks mucho hot under the collar.

Jamel walks over, "Easy boy, we just want our ball back."

However, matches breath fire at Jamel. The boy ducks his head as his hat flies up.

"But I think he wants to keep it," Jamel says, and runs off.

Tug says, "Cadets advance to the rear and step on it!"

The boy then makes a run through the fence as Matches breaths fire at them.

Jimmy turns to see the boys running off, "What's up with them?"

Ad they run, Grunt says, "I guess we'll be cutting our volleyball practice short."

In the Grimwood yard, Matches growl in anger as he holds the ball. He then takes the ball away.

At Grimwood's school, Shaggy and Scooby run out wearing gym clothes.

Shaggy says, "Like follow us girls! There's nothing like a little run to get you in shape."

Scrappy and the Grimwood girls run after them for a jog.

Scrappy says, "And we have to wear a tutu, either."

"Reah! No ruru!" Scooby says, and laughs.

Elsa and Sibella run along. At the same time, Sibella spreads her hair out.

"Ahh, there's nothing like feeling the wind riding through your hair," Sibella says.

Elsa says, "This is good for the heart. Mine are both beating fast.

Winnie runs on four with a howl, "How you doing, Tanis?"

"Great Winnie. I got built in legwarmers," Tanis says.

Dahlia continues to run as she flaps her wings, "And I got portable fans if I get tired.

At the garden, Matches digs up a hole. Shaggy and Scooby ends up stepping on the dragon's back.

Shaggy calls out, "Hey Matches, like how about burning a few miles."

Matches left his head up in anger and shakes his head with a growl. Then continues to dig.

"Like sorry I ask," Shaggy says.

"Gee, maybe his pilot light just went out," Scrappy suggests.

Elsa continues to run as she says, "I just love running through the trees."

"Me too," Phantasma says.

Elsa runs so fast that she runs past the boys as she calls out, "Last one is a rotten apple."

As she runs, it cause the tree to shake and green apples fall down the tree. Soon, the boys begin to roll on apples. They all scream and crash into a tree.

"Like as long as we're here, we might as well take a break," Shaggy says.

He grabs an apple and says, "And a bite."

"Reah. RA rite!" Scooby says, taking an apple.

The boys takes a bite from the apple and begin to eat.

However, apples make the boys stick their tongue out saying, "Yuck!"

Sibella walks over and asks, "Oh, don't you like crab-apple They're fang-tastic."

Sibella then begins to bite the apple. Then sicks the juice until it shrubbles.

"They're rotten," Sibella says.

"And they just right," Dahlia says, eating an apple.

The boys look at the apple as they stick their tongue out in disgust and toss the apples away.

"You girls have strange taste," Shaggy says.

Then says, "Come on you guys.

With that the gang begin to jog back to the school. At the same time, the girls are eating the crab-apples, and they love it. At the garden, Matches finishes digging the hole. He puts the ball in the hole and buries it.

Suddenly, he hears Ms. Grimwood voice, "Matches!"

He turns around to see her and the glove coming this way.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Don't dig in the pumpkin patch," Ms. Grimwood scolds and hand imitates her hand's movement.

The glove makes a jack o' lantern as she says, "We need them all for our Halloween Open House."

"And you certainly can't carve that into a jack o' lantern. Now, get rid of it!" Ms. Grimwood says, pointing to the ball.

The dragon grumbles in disappointment and takes the ball away from the garden. In the Calloway School yard, the small red haired boy uses a hose to fill up balloons.

Once he's done, he holds out the balloon, "Here's another water balloon Grunt."

"What are these for anyway, Tug," Grunt asks.

"Ammunition," Tug says.

Jamel checks the list on the clipboard, "Check ammunition."

Then turns his head, "How that air bazooka coming, Miguel?"

Miguel puts the strange machine together, and struggles with it a little.

"Be patient guys, it's surplus, surplus. Some assembling is required," Miguel says.

"I think we're going to get in more trouble with that small dragon that blows mean fire," Jimmy says.

"Relax Jimmy, don't be a worry wart," Miguel says.

Finally, he's finish putting the last piece, "Done!"

"Check bazooka," Jamel says, checking off his list.

Grunt asks, "Is this gonna get our ball back Jamel?"

"Check affirmative," Jamel answers.

Miguel brings the Bazooka to Tug, "Uh maybe we should test it out first?"

"Good idea Miguel, but not until I say fire," Tug says.

Miguel position himself to fire the machine.

Tug holds the balloon, "This should put out that pup's fire."

"Fire?" Miguel replies.

Soon Tug panics, "No. Not yet!"

With that the bazooka launches Tugs back and falls on Colonel Calloway and the ball splashes on his face.

Getting hit, Calloway asks, "What is the meaning of this?"

"Uh, I can explain everything sir," Tug answers, putting the balloon off his face.

Jamel check his list, "Check. We're in trouble."

At the hedgehog, Jimmy sticks his head out to see the small dragon with the ball.

"Hey little guy, mind if we have our ball back?" Jimmy asks.

The dragon simply grumble and uses his tail to whack the ball over the hedge. On the other side, Tug and the others explain the situation to their head master as Jamel dries it off.

"And our volleyball is missing in action, sir," Tug says.

"So we plan a recovery action," Jamel says.

Just then, the ball hits Calloway on the head and the little boy catches it.

Calloway angrily says, "I'm the one in need of a recovery! Now, report to the volleyball court! At once!"

"Yes sir," the boys salute.

They all run towards the volleyball court as the Colonel says, Hup hup hup!"

Jamel then gives Calloway his hat, "Your hat, sir."

"Thank you Williams," Calloway says as Jamel hurries off.

He places the hat on his head, but it shrink due to the moisture in it.

"For nothing," Calloway comments.

Meanwhile, in the Grimwood yard, Ms. Grimwood places a tray that has a dish covered by a silver lid.

She calls out as the glove rings the bell, "Come and get it my little ones!"

The first to arrive are Shaggy, Scooby and Scrappy with glee.

Shaggy says, "Zoinks, like I thought you never ask!"

Scooby and Shaggy wrap dinner napkins around their necks.

"Running really runs up an appetite, hey Scoob," Shaggy says, holding the utensils.

"Reah. Rappetite, MMM," Scooby opening the lid to reveal steak.

Scrappy says, "Wow! This looks pretty tasty."

"Oh, I'm certainly hope so," Ms. Grimwood says.

Scooby is about to eat the steak, but Ms. Grimwood takes it away.

Then hear Ms. Grimwood says, "Nothing is too good for my garden. Come and get it."

The glove lifts the steak up. A venus fly trap opens its mouth and the steak is tossed in it. Shaggy and Scooby look to see the plants eating the meat.

"Like those overgrown fly traps are grabbing all the grub," Shaggy says.

Tanis walks to Ms. Grimwood, "Can I feed this one Ms. Grimwood? Can I?"

"Of course, Tanis? But be careful," Ms. Grimwood says.

As the glove holds the steak, the fly trap then eats the meat as Grmwood says, "They sometimes bite the hand that feeds them."

The glove struggles and manages to break free. The glove then punches the fly trap.

Tanis tosses the steak saying, "Don't worry, I'll be careful."

The fly trap then chomps on the meat and quickly swallows it.

Ms. Grimwood walks up to them and scolds them, "How many times do I have to tell you? Chew before you swallow."

The fly trap belch.

"See," Ms. Grimwood says.

Shaggy and the dogs are at the garden.

"Lets split up, there must be something to eat in this garden," Shaggy says.

"Reah right," Scooby says.

With that, the boys look for food. Scrappy finds a tomato patch.

"Hey, I found some tomatoes, " Scrappy says.

Scrappy tries to grab one of the tomatoes, but it's squashed in his hand and splashed on him.

"Some rotten tomatoes," Scrappy says.

Shaggy finds some squash on the ground.

"Like here's some squash," Shaggy says.

When he tries to pick it up and bends it, they squish and splash on him.

"Yuck! Some squish squash," Shaggy says.

Scrappy taps a hole on a watermelon and it deflates," And these watermelons has expired."

"Like everything in this garden is totally rotten," Shaggy says.

"Thanks. We do our best," Sibella says.

Then Ms. Grimwood says, "But ever so often, something fresh sneaks in."

Elsa pulls a corn plant out of the ground and tosses it out.

"Thank you, Elsa," Ms. Grimwood says.

Elsa says with a frown, "Ripe corn. Yuck!"

"Oh boy, like I wouldn't give for a pizza right now," Shaggy says rubbing his tummy.

Winnie turns to Sibella, "How much allowance you have left, Sibella?"

"A Transylvanian dollar," Sibella says, holding a silver coin.

"Well, we sure have enough. Get flapping," Winnie says.

Sibella spreads her hair and transform into a bat. Shaggy screams and passes out. Meanwhile, Scooby is sniffing on the ground. He then sniffs to two tall dark green plants, different from the others. He reaches the top of the plant, and it opens up to reveal an eye.

Scooby screams and scrambles on his feet, "Raggy! Ryes!"

Scooby speed to Shaggy who is out cold.

Scooby picks up Shaggy, panics, "Ryes! Ryes!"

"Ryes!" Where?!" Shaggy asks, thinking it's food.

"Ro! Ryes!" Scooby confirms, showing a large eye.

"Oh! Rye!" Shaggy says, and begins laughing.

"Like why did you say so," Shaggy says.

"Ry Rid," Scooby says.

The two eye plants looks at each other and and duck back into the ground.

Scrappy walks over, "Gee, I don't see any eyes Uncle Scooby."

Shaggy and Scooby walk over.

"Like you were hallucinating, Scoob. Hunger makes you do that you know," Shaggy says.

Winnie and Dahlia look up in the sky.

Winnie howls and points to the sky, "You won't hungry for long you guys."

"Here's Sibella know," Dahlia says.

Sibella carries the box on her bat feet and changes back to a human like form and has the box in her hands.

"One pizza to go. With everything on it," Sibella says, removing the lid.

Then says, "Except Garlic of course."

"Sounds wonderful. Smells great," Shaggy says taking a piece.

Scooby takes a piece as well, "Reah."

Then they both take a bite of the pizza.

Shaggy asks, "Say like what's on this stuff."

"Oh, spider webs, snails, tadpole tails," Sibella says.

Scooby and Shaggy look at each other and gulp.

Then Scooby says, "Relicious."

"Uh yeah. Uh, well like, while we're uh, snacking, you girls get cracking. Meet you back at the school," Shaggy says.

As Shaggy and the dogs head back to school the eyes open up to be revealed, and turns to where the three walking aback. Unknown to them someone is spying on them with the eyes.

A sinister woman's voice says, "So, the Grimwood girls have a new coach, eh?"

Then a maniacally laugh appears. In an unknown location, there are two beings having a cobwebbed monitor on Shaggy. The woman is an unattractive humanoid with glowing red eyes, long thick dark green shaggy hair, large teeth, and has four arms. She is wearing a long sleeveless black dress. Next to her is a creepy dark green Idaho potato creature with red eyes, and light green tentacles for arms and legs.

The woman laughs and says, "Ooh, he'll fit perfectly into my plan."

Then clutches her fist.

The strange potato creature laughs, and says, "It's a good thing that I brought my venus spy traps into Grimwood's garden."

"You have done well my Grim Creeper," The woman says, as the plans bury underground.

Then the two walks down their lair to see strange looking spiders.

"Soon, I will have those good little fools in my grasp. And then I, Revolta, the Witch of the Web, will be the most powerful witch in all of monsterdom," The woman, Revolta says.

Soon, Revolta and her Grim Creeper laugh. Laughing alongside them are bat that are a mixture of spiders.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Meanwhile, the Cadet boys of Calloway Military school are practicing for the volleyball game against the. The ball is flying in the air, until the shortest of the cadets spikes the ball over the net. Jamel who is on the other side, tires to hit it, but misses.

"Nice spike, Baxter," Tug says.

Tug and Jimmy clap their heads and the young boy, Baxter is sitting on Grunt's shoulders.

Tug says, "That's the kind of teamwork we need for Calloway Defense to stay on top."

"Affirmative," Jamel says.

He then begins to bounce the ball with his wrist, "Those girls don't stand a chance against my, 'Back behind path pass attack."

The does his trick by passing the ball backwards.

Miguel catches the volleyball and tosses it in the air saying, "All the way with Calloway!"

"That's the spirit men," Calloway says, walking towards the court.

Grunt, Tug, and Jimmy salute saying, "Yes sir!"

Baxter falls off Grunt shoulders and Tug catches him in his arms. Then the volleyball hits him on the head. Jamel tries to catch it, but it goes past him.

Jamel says, "No fair Tug! That's a carry!"

Calloway says, "Keep using your head trooper. I'm going to Ms. Grimwood to arrange our game."

Then he heads off to the school to talk to the head mistress. Calloway reaches the school and walk on the drawbridge over the moat to reach the school. When Calloway reaches the door, he presses the doorbell. The doorbell soon make a loud ringing sound like a large bell. In the dance room, the girls Sibella watch Ms. Grimwood and Dahlia wrap up Tanis' bandages as the little mummy sucks her thumb.

"All that exercises really loosen you up, Tanis," Ms. Grimwood says, wrapping the bananges on the little mummy.

Dahlia laughs, "Maybe a little too much.

Out at the front door, Calloway knows on the door and calls out, "Ms. Grimwood, it's me! Colonel Calloway."

Hearing the shouting from the dance room, Ms. Grimwood asks, "Sibella, Dahlia, will you get the door for me."

Sibella spreads her hair, "You bat we will."

Then transform into a bat.

"We'll get it," Dahlia says.

Then she heads off with Sibella to open the door with the Colonel.

At the front door, the Colonel wait patiently until the door opens.

Calloway opens the door, "Ms. Grimwood! Anybody home!"

He becomes surprised to see a purple bat accompanied by Dahlia the Gargoyle. Sibella screeches as Calloway shield his eyes.

He shouts, "St-stay back! And that's a direct order!"

As Calloway shield his eyes, Sibella changes back to her original form.

"Anything you say, Colonel Calloway," Sibella and Dahlia say.

Colonel Calloway open his eyes to see the new girl next to Dahlia.

He asks, "Whe-where do you come from young lady."

"Oh up there," Sibella says.

"Yeah. We were flying around. Ms. Grimwood said to make yourself at home," Dahlia says.

"She'll be down as soon as she wrap things up," Sibella says.

While his back is turned, Sibella changes back to a bat, and Dahlia fly off.

Calloway stammers, "Uh, affirmative. Uh uh, thank you young lady."

But when he turns around, he sees the bat again and Dahlia is gone.

Calloway stands back and tugging hisi jacket, "This school must have bats in the belfry."

Calloway steps back and turns around to see a chair with green cushions on it. She moves his finger across the armchair and look to find dust on it.

"Could stand to use a spit and polish," Calloway says, taking a seat on the chair.

Suddenly, metal braces cuffed him to the chair.

Ms. Grimwood walk in and says, "Ah Colonel Calloway, how nice of you to pay us a visit."

Calloway struggles as he stomps his feet on the ground, "Ms. Grimwood. This chair is."

"Yes. It's a collector's item. An early acquisition,but not very comfortable I'm afraid," Ms. Grimmwodd says.

She snaps her fingers and says, "Would you prefer a softer chair?"

With a snap of her finger the metal cuffs and braces come off.

He stands up clearing his throat, saying, "Thank you."

He then walks to a chair that is identical to the one he has been trapped in. He touches the chair's cushion and feel the stand behind it to make sure no surprises some out of it. Seeing no more traps is set on it, he slowly takes a seat.

Ms. Grimwood comes up to him, "Now, how about some tea and sweets?"

"Uh, negative Ms. Grimwood. I'm on a strict military diet," Calloway says.

Ms. Grimwood sits on the other chair with some kind of large drumstick with a thick round end.

Ms. Grimwood says, "Nonsense Colonel, you must taste me fudge."

She then uses the hammer to hit a gong that is close by. Walking into the room is an octopus with a white color and black bow tie on his neck with an orange toupee on his head. He comes over with three saucers one with a pot and the other two have tea cups. The fourth one is carrying a plate of fudge. The octopus presents the Colonel the fudge.

"I made them this morning," Ms. Grimwood says.

Weary, Calloway says, "Well, if you insist. Thank you."

He then takes a piece of fudge while the octopus serves a cup of tea. Ms. Grimwood eats one of her fudge as the octopus passes her a cup.

"Delicious. If I do say so myself," Ms. Grimwood says, eating the fudge. Then she takes the saucer with the cup.

Calloway eats the fudge himself, but asks, "Doesn't it taste a little moldy?"

"Of course Colonel," Ms. Grimwood says, eating the rest of her brownies.

Then says, "Fungus fudge always taste moldy."

The octopus brings a napkin and kindly presses it against Ms. Grimwood's mouth, helping her clean it.

Hearing what it is caused Calloway to be disgusted, "Fungus Fudge!"

He drops the fudge and quickly drinks the tea. Matches catches the falling fudge and eats it.

"Yes. It goes so well with toadstool tea," Ms. Grimwoon adds.

Calloway swallow the tea in shock, "Toadstool tea!"

He then drops the cup and hits Matches on the head.

Ms. Grimwood asks, "More tea Colonel?"

"No thank you, Ms. Grimwood. I-I-I think it's time we arrange our annual volleyball game," Calloway nervously says.

"My cadets are looking forward to winning again this year," Calloway says.

Unknown to him, Matches is not pleased and begins red with anger and marches up to him.

Feeling hot and sweating, he asks, "Isn't it getting a little warm in here."

"It's going to get a lot more hotter on the volleyball court, Colonel. We got a new coach, and I'd like you to meet him," Ms. Grimwood says.

The octopus pulls on a rope and a loud ding dong rings. Walking down the stairs are Shaggy, Scooby and Scrappy. Suddenly, the stairs turn into a slide. They all yelp and begin to slide down the slide. They slide past the two headmasters and past the octopus waiter. The waiter then stretches his three tentacles and grab them. Then pull them back and to a stand position.

Ms. Grimwood says, "Shaggy, I like you to meet Colonel Calloway."

Still on his hot seat, Calloway says, "Hello."

He then screams and jumps off his seat.

Shaggy looks up and says, "Like don't get up on my account, Colonel."

Calloway lands on his feet on the ground with his bottom is smoking. He pats his pants to get rid of the heat. Looking under the chair is Matches with anger and makes the seat hot with his heat.

Ms. Grimwood points her finger and sternly says, "Bad boy, Matches!"

Then walks away. Matches grumbles as his holds his claws clutch into a fist. Then hops out of the hiding place.

"Like uh," Shaggy says, and clears his throat.

Then adds, "We're ready to play your school whenever you say Colonel."

"Affirmative. The rendezvou on your field is fourteen hundred hours," Calloway says, holding out his watch.

Then says, "Prepare to synchronize your watches."

"Like watches synchronize," Shaggy says, holding out his hand.

"Synchronize," Scooby says, doing the same.

And Scrappy does the same too. The octopus waiter synchronize all three of his watches.

Calloway salutes and says, "Check! Over and out!"

Calloway turns around and leaves the premesance with his pants still have left over smoke.

"Gee, looks like the Colonel is already warmed up for the game," Scrappy points out.

"You best be starting to get the girls ready Shaggy," Ms. Grimwood says.

Shaggy and Scooby walk to the waiter with the tee and brownies.

"Like what's the rush Ms. G. We've got Fourteen hundred hours until the match," Shaggy says. Then laughs.

Shaggy takes a fudge and says, "We got plenty of time."

"Reah!" Scooby says, taking the fudge from Shaggy and eats it.

With food in his mouth, Scooby says, "Ra Rot!"

However, Scrappy clarifies looking at the clock, "But Shaggy, Fourteen hundred hours means 2 o' clock. We only got an hour."

Looking at the clock, Scrappy is right. It's one o' clock as of now.

"Like why didn't you say so, Scrappy," Shaggy says.

He runs to Scrappy and grab his paw, "Don't just stand there! Time to warm up!"

Then runs off with the little pup in his hand.

Sometime later, outside the mansion, Winnie lets out a loud howling sound, causing the gargoyle statues to plug their ears. On the roof, the vultures are hearing Phantasma laughing and Winnie howling. They seem to enjoy it, but plug their ears with earmuffs.

In the gym, Shaggy is training the girls for the game.

Shaggy does jumping jacks as he says, "Like that's it girls! Scream two three four!"

As the girls perform jumping jacks, they let out loud screaming.

"Howl two three four!" Shaggy adds, and Winnie howls loud.

Shaggy says, "Like that's keeping your cape in shape, Sibella."

"Fangs-a lot Shaggy," Sibella says.

"And I'm keeping my tape in shape," Tanis says, performing jump rope with her tape.

Ms. Grimwood and the waiter do jumping jacks too.

"You certainly are, Tanis! Scare roping are good for everyone!" Ms. Grimwood says.

The love stands behind some weights and move its fingers. Elisa has her arms spread at front and moves her legs up.

"Like that's it, Elsa. Don't bend your knees," Shaggy says.

Matches is exercising too. He is using his tail as a spring. Dahlia is do a warrior pose at the same time is doing the same method with her wings. Phantasma laughs as she dances around the room.

Scrappy moves with her, "Gee Phanty, exercising sure is fun."

But when they reach the wall Phantasma phases through it, while Scrappy hits his nose.

Phantasma comes back out, "Yeah. It's really off the wall."

"I say more into the wall," Scrappy says, feeling dizzy from the collision.

Shaggy takes a deep breath and says, "Okay gang, it's time for deep breathing exercise."

He then takes a deep breath, but Ms. Grimwood says, "You mean deep shrieking, Shaggy? Show him girls."

With that Ms. Grimwood shouts! "In! Out! In! Out!"

Tanis takes a deep breath and let out. Then takes a deeper breath and out. Finally she takes a strong deep breath and lets out a shriek. She lets out a loud shriek that some of her bandages break.

"That's Fang-tastic kid! You got the fright stuff!" Sibella says.

Sibella spreads her hair and transform into a bat and lets out a shriek.

"Rooow!" Scooby yelps and falls down on his back as Sibella flies by.

However, he tries to sit back up to see that he falls on Matches by mistake.

"Ruh roh," Scooby says, seeing the training and knows this means trouble.

Matches becomes angry as smoke comes out of his ears. Soon, the little dragon growls in anger and his body turns red. Scooby jumps up with a scream and runs off. Matches soon begins to chase after him. Meanwhile, Shaggy and Ms. Grimwood are doing their deep shrieking.

Shaggy says, "In! Out! In! Out!"

They both stop to see Matches is chasing Scooby. Matches takes a deep breath and breaths fire at Scooby.

Scooby repeatedly screams, "Rikes!" as Matches is breaking fire at him.

Shaggy turns and says, "Like watta go Scoob. Now that's deep breathing."

Scooby turns his head and screams, "Rikes!"

"And deep shrieking," Shaggy adds.

Ms. Grimwood says, "Come on girls, let's hear it!"

The girls take a deep breath and loud out loud shrieking. Their shrieking are so loud that the vultures on the roof can hear it even though they're wearing earmuffs.

One vulture says, "I hate all this screaming."

"Me too! I'm flapping out!" The second Vulture says.

The two vultures grab their suitcases and fly away as fast as they can.

At the Calloway Military school, the boys are doing exercises themselves. Tug, Jamel, Miguel, and Jimmy are stretching. They soon stop to hear loud shrieking noises from next door.

Tug says, "Get a load of that racket coming from the Frimwood place."

"Phew, and I thought Calloway was tough. That school sounds like torture," Jamel says.

At the same time, Grunt is doing push ups with two bags on his backs.

Grunt says, "Well, you know what they say. No pain no gain."

Then turns his head, "More weight, Baxter."

"Aye aye Grunt," Baxter says, picking up the bag.

He then throws the weight on his back, Grunt says, "More weight."

Baxter then puts last bag on his bag.

Jimmy then says, "Here comes the Colonel."

Tug shouts, "Attention!"

Baxter then drops the bag on Grunt's back and salutes. The bag lands on Grunt hard causing him to fall through the ground. The bag is lifted off the ground and Grunt salutes. Soon, all six boys salute as the Colonel walk by.

Calloway says, "At ease men."

The boys withdraw their salute. Calloway looks to see Grunt is the only one saluting who is still in the hole.

Calloway says, "I said at ease, Grunt!"

Grunt then places his arm down.

"Thank you sir," Grunt says, and falls down.

"I wanna say that no matter what happens on the volleyball court," Calloway says.

Then shouts, "YOU BETTER WIN!"

The boys answer, "Yes sir!"

"Do you want this trophy to stay in Calloway Military School?" Calloway asks, holding the trophy.

"Affirmative! We won't let you down sir!" Tug says.

Calloway clears his throat and looks at his watch, "Fourteen hundred our is approaching! Prepare to engage the enemy!"

Grunt runs up the hole and hurries off for battle. Then lands on the bag.

"Those Grimwood girls won't know what hit them," Grunt says.

Grunt laughs, but one of the bags falls on his back.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Meanwhile in the Grimwood, Gym, Elsa and Winnie are pulling changes from the wall for their exercise.

Shaggy laughs, "At it girls, rattle those chains!"

Elsa and Winnie the continue to rattle the chains. On a horizontal bars, Tanis is doing chin up with some help from her bandages.

Shaggy walks over and says, "Like keep your chin up, kid. Your mummy will be proud."

On the other side of the room, the octopus waiter shows Ms. Grimwood his watch and she looks at the time.

"Oh my! It's a tentacle to two. Those Calloway cadets will be arriving at any minute," Ms. Grimmwood says, surprised.

At the same time, Scrappy and Scooby are turning their heads.

Scrappy says, "Just a bit time to losin' up the old neck muscles, Uncle Scooby.

"Reah. Reck Rusles," Scooby replies.

Phantasma laughs with a smile, and spins her whole head around. Scooby turns around to see Phantasma's head is backwards and spin his head around the same. However, his neck is twisted around.

"Gee Uncle Scooby, you sure know how to losin the neck muscles," Scrappy says.

Just then, Scooby's body begins to spin like a like a top, except his head. Scooby spins so fast and far that he ends up flying out the window and down into the moat. Scooby sticks his head out of the water and uses his paw to get rid of the excess water. Water spouts from his years. Shaggy and Scrappy walk to the window to see Scooby in the water.

Shaggy says, "Like this is no time to go swimmin', Scooby. We got a volleyball game."

"But everyone said swimming is great exercise, Shaggy," Scrappy says.

Just then, two large fins exposed from the water the water and heading towards Scooby.

"Uh oh. And it looks like my Uncle Scooby is gonna get a lot of exercise," Scrappy says, pointing to the water.

The creature swims and rises up to reveal a two headed shark.

Scooby sees the sharks and screams, "Rikes!"

He jumps up and scrambles on the water.

Scooby screams, "Raggy! Relp!"

Scooby then lands in the water and begins to swim for his life. The two headed shark begin to swim after him.

Scooby continues to swim as he screams, "Raggy! Relp!"

The two headed shark continues to swim after him.

Shaggy calls out, "Like keep dog paddling, Scooby! I'm on my way!"

"Me too!" Scrappy says.

Shaggy and Scrappy are about to dive into the water.

Elsa then calls out standing on the window still, "Me first. I love swimming."

Scooby continues to swim for his life as the shark monster continue to chase him. Elsa then jumps out of the window and lands on the sharks. Then dives into the water.

Ms. Grimwoods says, "She'd be a much better diver if she learns to keep her feet together."

Elsa rises to the surface and says, "Come on in. The water's fine."

Winnie dives in with a howl.

Sibella laughs, "Oh Winnie, you werewolves are such show offs."

"Wait for me," Dahlia says, and dives into the water.

Winnie bounces from one shark's head, and Sibella bounces off the other. Dahlia bounces from both. All three then land in the water. Winnie sticks her head out and howls as she spits the water out.

"Oh, this water is warm as a bat-tub," Sibella says.

Scrappy pulls Shaggy by the warm, "Come on Shaggy, let's get into the swim of things."

Scrappy then pulls Shaggy and they both fall from the window. Tanis and Phantasma look out the window to see them falling.

Phantasma laughs, "Wait for us coach!"

"My mummy taught me to swim. I can do a Nile and a half," Tanis says, and jumps into the water.

"Nile and a half. Only in Egypt, hey Scrappy?" Shaggy says, turning to Scrappy.

Shaggy and Scrappy bounce on one of the shark's noses, while Tanis doe the same for the other one. The two heads look at each other and dive into the water. Soon, everyone is swimming in the moat, and having a great time.

Shaggy laughs as he swims, "Like one lap around the moat gang. Then it's out of the water."

"And on to the volleyball court," Scrappy adds.

Elsa says, "Right coach."

Sibella screech, "We're ready for those Calloway cadets."

Winnie howls as she swims the backstroke, "Go Grimwood!" Then howls again.

Phantasma swims as she laughs. Tanis and Dahlia swims alongside each other.

"I'm going to bring a trophy come to my mummy,"

Unknown that they are being spied on by Venis Spy Traps. In her lair, Revolta and her evil henchman are spying on them.

Revolta asks, "Are you keeping a close eye on those Girl Ghouls, Creeper?"

"Y-yes Revolta. As you command. I won't let them out of my sight," Creeper says.

Revolta hisses with laughter, "Excellent!"

At Grimwood, Scooby is lying down after his swim on the moat.

Scrappy grabs Scooby's tail and says, "Here Uncle Scooby, let me help you dry off."

Scrappy moves Scobby's tail up and down making him squirt out the water. The water hits the Spy Trap that ends up getting Revolta and her henchman wet.

Scooby says, "Ranks Rappy! R'I reeded rat!"

Revolta glares at the Creeper, "Fool! Next time, don't plant your Spy Traps by the moat."

"Sorry Revolta," Creeper says.

Back by the moat, the girls are drying themselves off.

They soon hear a boy laughing, "Look guys, those Grimwood Girls are all washed up before we even play em."

The girls turn to see the Calloway boys walking by.

Ms. Grimwood turns to Matches, "Matches, I think the girls could use a quick blow dry."

Matches nods his head as he makes a funny sound. Matches's body turns red and breaks fire that turns into smoke. With that, the girls are dried, but some of the girls hair are wild and frizzed, especially Sibella's long hair.

"Oh. hope this isn't a permanent wave," Sibella says.

Winnie's fur is all puff, so she shakes it off with a howl, "Those cadets make my hair stand on end."

Shaggy helps shake the water from Tanis, "Like next time your mummy should dress you in non shrink wrapping."

"Thanks Shaggy," Tanis says.

She then hops past Grunt and Miguel.

"If you girls are through playing around, we got a game to win," Miguel says.

Grimwood walks to Calloway, "Then let the games begin."

But Calloway says, "Uh negative Ms. Grimwood. This volleyball court is a disaster area. You don't even have a net."

"Not yet," Ms. Grimwood says.

She then calls out, "Legs!"

Hearing the call is a large spider about the size of a baseball. It climbs on one of the poles and uses it's sticky web to make a net.

"Like you were saying, Colonel?" Shaggy asks.

Calloway clears his throat and says, "I was saying that the court don't have any boundary lines."

"Coming right up," Ms. Grimwood says, holding a gong and a stick.

She then bangs the gong to make a loud sound. With that, the octopus waiter uses a field chalker to make the boundary lines with white chalk. The waiter makes a large rectangle that is also connected to the poles.

Scrappy walks over, "Any other complains, Colonel."

"Uh well, we need a referee," Calloway says.

"You're looking at him," Scrappy says.

He then runs on top of the umpire chair and says, "Scrappy Doo, I call em as I see em!"

"Let's flip to see who serves first," Tug says.

"No problem," Winnie says.

She then flips over the net with a howl.

Grunt says, "That girl's flip! We're supposed to flip a coin!"

"Affirmative," Jamel says.

Shaggy then digs into his pocket and says, "like why didn't you say so? Anybody got a quarter?"

Just then, the floating glove comes over with a quarter. Shaggy turns to see the hand with the quarter.

"Thanks. Like heads," Shaggy says.

The glove flip the coin and it lands on the upper hand. The coin shows a head.

"Looks more like hands," Jimmy comment.

"Heads!" Shaggy says with laughter.

Then turns to the Colonel, "Like, see for yourself, Colonel."

Seeing the result, Colonel Calloway says, "Affirmative. Grimwood serves first."

On the sidelines Scooby is dressed in a blue and yellow sweater that has a capital G on it, and holding red pom poms.

Scooby jumps and cheers, "Ro Ro Rimrood!"

At the same time, Dahlia and Jimmy are standing on different sides of the jet, and their cheeks begin to blush.

"Uh, good luck," Jimmy nervously says.

Dahlia smiles with her cheeks red, "Good luck.

Elsa has the ball in her hand and she is going to serve first. She bounces the ball with her hand.

Shaggy calls out, "Like give it all you got Elsa."

"You got it coach," Elsa says, raising the ball in the air.

Elsa position the ball as her bolts begin to spark. She then tosses the ball in the air and smacks it in her hand. Elsa's hit proves to be hard that it rips through the net and huts Tug and Grunt to the ground.

Scrappy calls out, "Net ball!"

Miguel says, "I say it's a net loss."

"Affirmative," Jamel says.

Ms. Grimwood calls out, "Legs! On the double!"

The spider, Legs returns and fixes the hole on the net.

Shaggy comes up to Elsa, "Like try to hit the ball a little higher."

Elsa giggles, "Right coach."

Elsa raises the ball up as her bolts sparks again. She then hits the ball. Winnie, Sibella and Dahlia looks up.

Winnie howls and says, "Nice hit!"

"And a high one at that," Dahlia says.

The ball flies up in the air and begins to fall back to the ground.

Baxter jumps and calls out, "I got it!"

But the ball hits his head to the ground.

"I mean I had it," Baxter says, and the ball lands on the hole where he is now.

Scrappy call out, "Point goes to Grimwood."

The glove then places a paper with the number 1 on it.

Scooby jumps for joy, "Ro ro Rimrood!"

He then grabs Grimwood's hands for a victory dance.

The game soon begins. The boys pass the ball and Tug tries to spike it. Winnie intervenes and Dahlia spike the ball to the ground scoring the next point for Grimwood.

Sibella serves and hits the ball over the net. Tug passes the ball to Jamel and he tosses the ball in the air. Jimmy jumps up and spikes the ball over the net, winning the first goal for Calloway. The boys cheer that Jimmy earns the first point.

Time has gone by and Grimwood has ten points, and Calloway has nine. Not long enough, the glove gives Calloway the next point, now they have tied.

Calloway says, "Good serve cadet."

He pats Grunt on the shoulder, "Keep pressing the attack!"

"Yes sir!" Grunt says.

Grunt growls and runs to his position. He then gives the ball a hard spike. Phantasma flies past the net and intervenes it.

Miguel calls out, "Hey! She hit the net!"

"Hit it? She went through it," Jamel says.

Baxter asks, "Is that consider a foul?"

"I think it is. She ends up on Calloway side, I guess it's a foul," Jimmy suspects.

Scrappy calls out, "That's a foul! Calloway's point!"

The boys then give each other a hi hive for scoring another for Calloway, taking the lead.

They all chant, "All the way with Calloway!"

The glove gives Calloway another point.

Tanis sadly says, "We're never gonna win that trophy, Sibella."

"You bat we are!" Sibella says, and shrieks.

She then transformed herself into a bat. Sibella flies over and hits the volleyball over the net. Tug tries to catch the ball, but it's too high for him to reach. He then lands on his bottom, hitting the ground.

Scrappy calls out, "Nice spike, Sibella!"

Sibella then flies lower and changes her form again.

After changing back, Sibella turns to Scrappy, "Thanks Scrappy."

Sibella then walks to Tugs and takes the ball, "Our serve cadet!"

Confused, Tug rubs his eyes and says, "I must be going batty!"

Sibella walks to Grimwood side of the net and gives the ball to Tanis.

"Here Tanis. Let's see a fang-tastic serve," Sibella says.

Tanis tosses the ball in the air and hits the ball over the net. Her bandage end up sticking to the ball.

Miguel and Jamel call out, "I got it! I got it!"

When they try to hit the ball, it ends up being pulled back. Tanis hits the ball over the net again.

Miguel and Jamel call out, "I got it!"

However, the same thing happens. Tanis' bandage pulls the ball back and she catches it.

I got it," Tanis calls.

Before long, Jamel and Miguel fall on the net, causing it to break and the pole for that matter.

Scrappy calls out, "You hit the net, cadets."

The glove gives Grimwood another score, now they're tied again.

Scrappy calls out, "We're all tied up."

"I say they're all tied up," Winnie says, and howls in laughter.

Phantasma laughs and says, "That's a howl, Winnie." And continues laughing.

Seeing the pole and the net destroyed, Grimwood calls out, "Legs!"

The little spider returns to the pole, but comes to a stop. It crosses its legs and shakes its head in reply.

Grimwood calls out, "I'll give you six extra flies for supper."

The spike thinks about it, but still refuses to fix the net.

"Alright alright a dozen flies," Grimwood says.

Liking the offer, the spider climbs on the pole and fix the net all over again until it's good as new.

Scooby continues to cheer, "Ro Rimrood!"

"Ro ro ro!" Scooby cheers flipping over Matches.

Suddenly, someone catches his attention. He runs to Matches that has a metal box reads, "Red Hots.'

Scooby asks holding a paw out, "Rone rlease."

"Like, make that two," Shaggy says.

Matches lifts the box over his head and blows its firebreat on the bottom.

Shaggy then grabs a hot dog and says, "Like thanks Matches. Like all this winning is working up an appetite, you know."

Back on the Calloway side of the net, Tug holds a remote saying, "They won't be winning for long."

He then tells the others, "I planted a remote control device on the volleyball."

"Affirmative," Jamel says.

"Goodbye Grimwood," Grunt says.

The only one who isn't in the group is Jimmy, and he hears everything they say.

"So much for playing fair. I knew they decided to use the cheating tactic. I'm sticking with the fair tactic," Jimmy thinks.

Tanis is dribbling the volleyball, meaning it's Grimwood's turn. She tosses the ball up and hits it with her bandage attached to it.

Elsa sees the ball going over the net saying, "Looks good Tanis."

Tugs brings out the remote, "I'll make it look bad."

Miguel hits the ball and the ball goes up due to the remote.

"That serve is loco," Miguel comments.

Tanis sees the ball going up in the air. Before she can do anything, the ball pulls her up as well.

Making her scream, "Whoa!"

Dahlia screams, "Tanis!"

Scrappy calls out, "Out of bound!"

Scrappy looks to seethe volleyball and Tanis being pulled by it.

"Way out of bounds!" Scrappy adds.

The next thing Tanis knows, she is stuck on the tree with her bandage wrapped on the branch. The volleyball that is stuck to the bandage comes undone and halls off.

Tugs catches the ball, "Then it's Calloway's ball."

He laughs and walks off.

Dahlia flies up and picks up Tanis, "Are you okay?"

"I think so. Thanks Dahlia," Tanis says.

"Don't mention it," Dahlia says.

Then flies back down to the ground. Once on the ground, Dahlia then places Tanis back on her feet.

Elsa walks over, "Don't worry Tanis, we'll get it back."

"Not unless this battery runs out, "Tug says, holding the remote and chuckles.

Jamel has the ball. He throws it up and hits it.

Winnie runs up, "It's all mine!"

Tug then uses the remote to prevent Winnie from hitting it. It flies over her, and Winnie ends up falling on her face towards the ground.

Sibella sees the ball, "I'll save it Winnie.

However, the ball swirls around Sibella having her hair to coil her up.

"Woah. What a back spin," Sibella says, feeling dizzy and the ball lands on the ground.

Seeing the score, Calloway shouts, "All the way with Calloway."

The glove then gives another score to Calloway. Meanwhile, Scooby and Shaggy are having their lunch.

Shaggy says, "Zoinks! This doesn't look good."

Scooby then takes Shaggy's hot dog and eats it.

"Raste rood," Scooby says.

"Like we gotta catch up," Shaggy says, leaving the stand.

Scooby misunderstands and says, "Retchup."

He brings out a ketchup bottle, "Rokay."

He squirts some ketchup on his hot dog.

At the Calloway side, Tug says to Jamel, "Prepare for another serve Jamel."

"With our secret weapon," Tug says, bringing out the remote.

"Affirmative," Jamel says.

Scooby then begins to eat his hot dog, but some ketchup squirts out. Jamel begins to serve the ball, but some ketchup up gets on his face, messing with his serve.

"Hey! I've been sneaked attacked!" Jamel calls out.

The ball then hits the net, bounces back, and hits Tug on the stomach. That pushes him back and allow the remote to fly off his hand. The remote flies to Scooby as he is taking a bite of his hot dog. The remote pushes the hot dog in his mouth. Scooby chews it and swallows the remote hole. Scooby then begins to hiccup.

Tug turns to Jamel, "Nice work, Jamel. Now our remote control is…"

But then the volleyball begins to fly on its own, with Scooby hiccuping controlling it. The ball soon begins to bounce off. Scooby continues to hiccup.

"Awall," Tug adds.

Scooby hiccuping cause the ball to bounce around. The ball hits Calloway's head making him drop his hat.

Calloway rubs his head, "Not only did we lose the ball, but I lose my hat."

Scooby hiccups and says, "Rexcuse re."

He hiccups again, causing the ball to fly to Calloway who is picking up his hat. The ball hits Calloway on his rump and falls to the ground.

Shaggy catches the ball, and says, "Like thanks Colonel."

"It is our serve, right Scoob," Shaggy says, turning his head to the Great Dane.

Scooby answers, "Right Raggy."

Scooby hiccups again, causing Shaggy to drop the ball and hits him on the chin rapidly. The ball leaves and Shaggy falls to the ground.

Winnie has the ball. She throws it up and hits it with her hand with a howl. Miguel and Baxter tries to hit the ball, but miss. Soon, Grimwood is catching up. Grimwood Fifteen and Calloway Seventeen. Soon, Grimwood wins another point so they have sixteen.

Grunt from Calloway has the ball, "All the way with Calloway."

Tanis tries to hit the ball, but she misses. Grimwood has nineteen points, and Calloway has seventeen. When they score, they now have eighteen points. Calloway Scooby scores another points and they have nineteen. Soon, Grimwood and Calloway are tied.

Holding the Trophy Calloway says, "Two more points men! The victory is ours!"

"Yeah. We can beat these girls without our military assistance," Tug says, and hits the ball.

Baxter sees the ball goes over the net, "Wow!"

But Elsa intervenes and hits the ball to the ground. The ball drills itself down to the ground.

Baxter comments, "What a spike."

The ball continues to drill until it rises back under Scrappy's seat.

Calloway calls out, "That ball is out of bound!"

Scrappy and his chair lands on the ground, but the legs are bent.

Scrappy says, "But it hit in first! Grimwood's ball!

Sitting on the bench, Scooby is waving two flags while Matches turns red and breathes fire, again.

Scooby cheers, "Ro ro Rimwood!"

Matches accidently breaths fire and burns one of Scooby's flags. Scooby turns his head to notice it. Unknown to the two schools, A Spy Trap lifts up and opens its eye for Revolta and the Grim Creeper to see the girls play against Calloway. Winnie hows as she stands on Elsa's shoulder. She hits the ball over the net. The ball then hits Miguel and Jamel at once on the stomach and on to the ground.

The Grim Creeper is impressed, "Those girls are strong, Revolta!"

"Just like their parents, Creeper. But soon, I will be more powerful than all of them," Revolta says.

Back to the game, Elsa scores another point for Grimwood. Now Grimwood his twenty points and Calloway has nineteen. One more point, and Grimwood wins, but the Calloway Cadets are not going to make it easy for them.

Shaggy says, "Like this is it girls."

Shaggy gives Sibella the ball, "Serve up a good one, Sibella."

"You bat I will," Sibella says.

At Calloway's side, Tug has placed a jet back on Grunt's back.

"This jet back will set you up to spike their serve, Grunt," Tug says.

"My pleasure, I'll pulverize them," Grunt says.

Jimmy then runs up to Grunt and grabs the Jet back, "Stop guys, this has gone far enough!"

"Jimmy, let go!" Grunt says, pulling the backpack.

"No! This is the way to win the game," Jimmy says, finally taking the jet back off. Suddenly, the jet back activates and carries Jimmy in the air. Sibella then serves the ball. She throws the ball in the air. She then, quickly turns into a bat and hits the ball. However, being carried by the jet pack, Jimmy ends up kicking it with his leg.

Grunt laughs, "Take that you bat."

Tanis tries to run for the ball, "I can't reach it!"

"RI Ran't Rook!" Scooby says, covering his eyes.

Suddenly, Scooby hiccups causing the ball to fly in the opposite direction. It soon this the jet pack, causing it to lose control. Jimmy begins to be pulled by the jet back as he let out a scream. The ball ends up hitting the Calloway boys on the head and bounce off. Dahlia sees that Jimmy is in trouble. She flies up to rescue him. Jimmy holds the jet pack as it carries him higher into the sky. Unable to hold his grip, Jimmy lets go of the strap and begins to fall, but soon, Dahlia catches him.

Dahlia asks, "Are you okay?"

"Um yeah. I'm fine," Jimmy says, embarrassed.

He blushes and says, "Uh thanks for the save."

"You're welcome. I'm Dahlia," Dahlia says.

Jimmy blushes, "Jimmy. Jimmy Jones."

Back on the ground floor, the volleyball lands on the ground in front of Calloway holding trophy.

Scrappy walks up to Calloway, "That's an out Colonel, and so are you! Grimwood wins!"

The girls then carry Scooby and Shaggy for their victory. They laugh and cheer happily.

"You were fang-tastic coach," Sibella says.

Shaggy laughs, "Like it was nothing really."

Grimwood walks to Calloway and says, "I believe we get the trophy this year, Colonel Calloway."

Calloway holds onto the trophy and says, "There must be some mistake. I won't hand it over."

The glove comes by and grabs the handle of the trophy. The glove then takes the trophy and gives it to Ms. Grimwood.

Ms. Grimwood takes the trophy and says, "Thank you Colonel."

Then turns to Tanis and gives the Trophy to her, "Here Tanis, for your mummy case."

"Thanks Ms. Grimwood," Tanis says, who is very happy to finally have a trophy for her mummy case.

Meanwhile, Five of the six Calloway Cadets still can't believe they lost.

"I don't get it. We have the tactics," Tug says.

"We have the strategy," Jamel says.

"We have the equipment," Miguel says.

Then Grunt says, "But we still lost."

"Affirmative," Baxter says.

Just then, Calloway says, "No moving men. The Calloway Code says retreat with dignity."

Suddenly, Scooby hiccups again and the ball hits Calloway on the rump again. It then begins to bounce Calloway and bounces him away. Scooby continues to hiccup and moves Calloway.

Tug says, "Looks like the Calloway Code just got broken."

"Affirmative," Jamel says.

Grunt looks around, "Hey! Where did Jimmy go?"

On the other side of the area, Dahlia and Jimmy are sitting on the bench talking to each other.

"That was a great game we play huh," Dahlia says.

"Um yeah. Sorry if my friends gave you a bit of a hard time with their gadgets," Jimmy says.

"That's okay. I suspected that you were the only one who is playing fair. But we still manage to beat you, cadets," Dahlia says.

"Um yeah," Jimmy says, blushing.

Dahlia smiles with her cheeks turning red, "And you play good too."

"Yeah. You play a great good game too," Jimmy says.

Suddenly, they hear Tug calling out, "Hey Jimmy! We need to head back to the school!"

Jimmy and Dahlia look to see Calloway and the Cadets waiting.

Jimmy says, "I uh, I need to get going. Hope I'll see you around."

"You too, Jimmy," Dahlia says.

Jimmy stands says, "Um sure. Bye, Dahlia."

Jimmy then heads off to his Cadets and Headmaster.

Dahlia smiles, "See you later, Jimmy."

Soon her cheeks are turning red.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sometime later, at Ms. Grimwood's school, there is going to be a big event. Winnie lets out a happy how.

"This is gonna be our happiest Halloween ever," Winnie happily says, putting a pumpkin on the window still.

"Because we have a trophy to show off at our open house," Tanis happily says, holding the trophy.

"Open House?" Scrappy asks with a jack o' lanterns covering his head.

Then walks by a he takes it off, "Is that like a party?"

"It's only the biggest event in the Grimwood School year," Sibella says, hanging a skeleton on the ceiling.

Shaggy and Scooby place jack o' lanterns shaped like their heads.

Shaggy asks, "Like will there be food?"

The skeletons falls and stands in front of them, causing Shaggy and Scooby to scream in fright.

"Oh, lots of goodies, Shaggy. Ms. Grimwood is in the kitchen right now," Sibella says, stilling hanging the skeleton.

"Like what are we waiting for? Come on!" Shaggy happily says.

"Rexcuse Rus," Scooby says.

With that, the boys zip off and straight to the kitchen to get some food.

In the kitchen, Ms. Grimwood and her glove assistant are at work. The glove stirs the bowl as Ms. Grimwood pours a brown liquid in the batter.

Ms. Grimwood says, "Oh I just love making brownies."

In a second, Shadow and Scooby are in the kitchen with glee.

Scooby happily asks, "Brownies. Roh roy!"

"Like can we give you a hand Ms. Grimwood?" Shaggy asks.

"Thanks Shaggy, I've already got one," Ms. Grimwood says.

The glove carries the bowl and pour the batter into the pan.

Then Ms. Grimwood says, "But you can lick the bowl."

"Like thanks," Shaggy says.

"Reah ranks!" Scooby replies.

With that, Scooby and Shaggy begin to dip their fingers in the bowl and lick off the brownie batter.

Ms. Grimwood puts the pan in the oven and says, "Alright Matches, ready to bake a batch of brownies?"

"Reah!" Matches replies with a growl.

Matches takes a deep breath and breaths fire from his mouth under the metal pan. Sibella and Dalia walk into the room to smell something great.

"Hmm, something smells rotten," Sibella says.

Shaggy sniffs and says, "Like you said it Sibella."

"Reah. Really Rotten," Scooby agrees.

The glove takes the brownie out of the oven and shows it to the girls.

"Deliciously rotten," Sibella says.

Dahlia smiles, "Swamp Brownies fresh from the oven. It's my favorite."

"Made with slimy Swamp Water, and chock full of mosquitoes.

Shaggy yelps, "Zoinks! Like there's itchin' in the kitchen, Scoob."

"Reah!" Scooby says with a giggle.

Soon, both Scooby and Shaggy begin laughing.

Miss Grimwood calls out, "Phantama, are those caterpillar cookies ready to bake yet."

"They will be as soon as I catch em," Phantasma says, chasing the cookies with a net and a spatula.

The cookies run by Shaggy and Scooby. The two move their feet in a jumpy way.

"Like this kitchen is crawling' with snacks, Scooby," Shaggy says.

"Reah," Scooby replies.

Still chasing the cookies, Phantasma says, "Nothing's too good for our guests."

Phantasma continues to laugh as she chases the cookies under the cabinet. That doesn't stop the ghost girl as she goes right through the wall.

Scrappy asks Sibella, "See, who's coming to this Open House, anyway."

"Everyone Scrappy!" Sibella happily says.

Then Sibella brings out a photo, "My daddy, Dracula."

The picture Sibella shows is a vampire bat.

"That's your daddy?" Scrappy asks.

"It's a bat's picture of him, but he'll show up. After sundown," Sibella adds, and turns towards the window.

Scooby walks to the window and places a towel on his shoulders as Shaggy walks to the window too. They both look very scared.

Shaggy yelps in fright, "Zoinks! It's almost s-s-sundown now, Scoob. Like that's where the vampire start biting."

"Roh rno," Scooby says, scared and runs off.

Scooby then runs away in fright.

Shaggy follows after him, "Like wait for me, Scooby!"

Suddenly, Elsa holds her hand up and shouts, "Stop!"

Soon, they both skidded to a complete stop.

"You gotta meet Franekenteen Senior," Elsa says, showing a photo of her dad.

Tanis, Dahlia, and Winnie have a portrait of their dad as well.

"And my Mummy Daddy," Tanis happily says.

She shows a photo of her dad. His bandages are an ivory color and it shows him in the desert.

"And my father, Harrison," Dahlia says.

Her dad is a blue gargoyle, but a darker shake. He wears a black leather jacket, and a white shirt and dark blue jeans. He his large wings and Dahlia.

Winnie howls, "Don't forget, Papa Werewolf."

Winnie's dad has dark brown fur with a light brown ears, face, a sharp teeth and yellow eyes. Scooby and Shaggy continue to run away in fear. Until, Phantasma stops them, and shows a picture of her dad. He wears a dark coat with a black fedora that has a red strap around it.

"And my Phantom Father," Phantasma says, and laughs in excitement.

Lighting clashes as Shaggy screams, "Zoinks!"

And Scooby jumps into Shaggy's arms.

Shaggy says in fear, "L-like… we-re tr-trapped in a h-house f-full of m-m-m-m-m-MONSTERS!"

Thunder continues to boom in the night sky as Scooby and Shaggy shake in fear. For tonight, all the grown monsters will becoming to see their daughters.

Later in the night, a rain storm has appeared at the school. Rain pours hard and thunder clashes in the sky with lighting flashes. Suddenly, a large roar appears in the area. At the same time, the Venus Spy-trap opens it's big eye and something catches its attention.

A voice says, "Here they come, Revolta."

Walking to the door is a Frankenstin like monster, Elsa's father. Then Winnie's father, the werewolf hurries over. Then Dahlia's father, Harrasin flies to the balcony and lands on the ground. A bat screech as it lands close to the ground. Then transform into what looks like man. He wears a black suit with matching black shoes and pants, a black and red cape, a burgundy best, white shirt and a black bow tie. He also has purple skin, like Sibella. Then, Tanis' father walks this way.

Then a voice says, "The mightiest monsters in the world!"

The purple man covers the mummy with the cloak, and says, "Let me cape you out of the rain, Mr. Mum."

"Thank you, Count. This wrap isn't waterproof," Mr. Mum says.

In her lair, Revolta and the Grim Creepy are spying on the monsters arriving to the homes.

Revolta, "Aaaah! They were the mightiest, but now they've gown soft. Soon, Revolta… will be the most feared name in the Monster World."

She then presents her hand to a bat, "When I get my hands on those girls ghouls in my clutches."

She moves her hand away before the bat can much on it. Irritated, Revolta swats the bat and it spins on its horizontal pole.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Shaggy, Scooby, and Scrappy are with Dahlia, Elsa, and Winnie. They are working on stuff for the open house. Suddenly, they all heard a loud roaring sound.

Elsa quickly recognize it with glee. "Dada!"

Then then hurries over. Then a loud howling appears.

Winnie recognizes the howl and says, "My papa's calling me."

Winnie then leaves the table to see her dad. The howling continues.

Suddenly, they hear a roar and someone calling out, "Dahlia!"

"Father!" Dahlia happily says.

She then hurries off to see her father. Shaggy, Scooby, and Scrappy continue to hear the howling, and roaring.

Shaggy whispers to Scooby's ear, "Like everyone is running off, Scoob. So why don't we?"

"Reah," Scooby replies.

Then hurries off.

"Quick into this dumb waiter," Shaggy says as he and Scooby hurry in the small elevator shaft.

Scrappy hurries in the shaft after them.

Scrappy says, "Gee Uncle Scooby, are we going up to meet the folks?"

"Uh well like, not exactly, Scrappy," Shaggy says.

Once they reach another floor, Shaggy, Scooby, and Shaggy hurry out of the dumb waiter and into another room. Then with loud thuds, Shaggy and Scooby are barricading the door with furniture and other stuff. When they finish, Shaggy and Scooby pant as they sit on the ground.

"Like we should be safe now, Scoob," Shaggy says.

"RI rope so," Scooby replies.

Just then, the middle draw of the furniture opens on its own. Stick out of the draw is Phantasma.

Scrappy noticies, "We've got company, Uncle Scooby."

Phantasma laughs, and says, "So there you are."

Then calls out, "Father."

Then Phantasma ghosts comes out of the draw.

"Meet my new teachers," Phantasma says with laughter.

Phantasma's father presents his ghostly hand out to them, "Phanty's told me so much about you."

Scooby and Shaggy scream and runs away while Scooby is draggy Scrappy.

Phantasma giggles, "See father, they just love to exercise."

"Like this way out Scoob," Shaggy says opening the window.

Just then, Sibella and her father as bats fly into the window. Dahlia and her father, fly in front of the window. Scooby and Shaggy scream in fright.

"Rno Ray!" Scooby screams.

Then the two run away all over again. This time, Shaggy is dragging Scrappy away.

Shaggy screams, "This is bat news!"

Just then, Dracula flies into the house along with Harrison. Dracula flies in front of the pair and transform back to his original self.

Dracula grabs the pair, "It is so nice to see new blood at Grimwood."

Scooby gulps, "Like you don't want mine. It's chicken blood."

"Reah! Ricken," Scooby says, then begins to cluck and flaps his wings like one.

Shaggy then does the same. Dracula and Harrison see Shaggy and Scooby walking away like chickens, much to their confusion.

Dracula turns to his daughter, "Sibella, these two are batter than we are."

"I have to agree with Dracula, Dahlia. They are rather weird. And humans think we're weird," Harrison says.

"They are a little strange dad, but they're fang-tastic teachers," Sibella says.

"Yeah. They're awesome," Dahlia says.

Scooby and Shaggy hurry to the door and removes the stuff out of the way.

Shaggy panics, "Like, that was lucky for us, Scoob, but it's time to fly the coop," Shaggy says, removing the stuff.

"Rabsolutly," Scooby agrees.

Scrappy says, disappointed, "Aww, then we won't meet the other parents!"

Shaggy then grabs Scrappy's arm picks him up, "Like I hope you're right, Scrappy."

They are about to run out of the room, but Elsa and her father burst through the door.

"There they are dada," Elsa says, pointing her finger to them.

Elsa's father says, "Come to Franenteen!"

Mr. Mum walks in, "Yes. Let's get a closer look at these three."

Mr. Mum then lifts his arm and unravels it to the three who are walking back in fright. Before, they can leave, Shaggy, Scooby, and Scrappy are coiled up by the bandage wrap. Then Mr. Mum pulls them to him. Scooby's face, presses against the mummy's.

Mr. Mum asks, "Who are you?"

"Scooby Doo?" Scooby answers.

"And Scrappy Doo too," Scrappy says, pulling on a loose bandage.

Shaggy says, "Like, don't hurt him Mr. Mummy. Like, it's all my fault we're here."

"Hurt you?" Mr. Mum says, confused.

"I want to hug you," Mr. Mum says, and pulls Shaggy and Scooby to a hug.

Tanis walks over holding the Volleyball Trophy.

Mr. Mum happily says, "For making my daughter feel like a winner."

Winnie and her father enter the room.

Papa Werewolf says, "I'll howl to that. Let's give them free cheers."

With that Papa Werewolf and Winnie begin to howl for joy. Soon, the Ghoul Girls and their fathers begin to cheer for Shaggy, Scooby, and Scrappy for being great teachers. Just then, Ms. Grimwood and the glove enters the room. The glove rings the bell to get everyone's attention.

And Grimwood says, "Now that everyone's acquainted, let go down stairs for refreshments."

Sometime later, everyone is downstairs for the party.

Ms. Grimwood says, "Have some Halloween Punch, everybody."

At the refreshment table, Ms. Grimwood as at the table while her Octopus waiter serves the punch in pumpkin cups and the glove has the ladle. Then the gloves begin to pour the punch in the cups. Of course, Scooby and Shaggy are the first at the refreshment table.

"That's the spirit, boys," Ms. Grimwood says.

Scooby and Shaggy drink the punch.

"Like not bad, eh Scoob," Shaggy says.

Scooby drinks his punch, and says, "Reah."

Grimwood walks over and says, "It's an old Grimwood recipe. Poison Ivy Punch, made from scratch."

Scooby and Shaggy gasp in shock as they drop their cups. Then they begin to scratch themselves. Meanwhile, Winnie is holding a statue of some kind in a shape of a woman wearing a dress, and has some kind of tube on the top of the head.

Curious, Scrappy asks, "Gee Winnie, what's that?"

"Something for my papa, Scrappy Winnie answers, placing the gift on the table.

She opens it to reveal spikes inside, " I made it in arts and crafts class."

Winnie places a lime in her small present and closes it as her claw seals the tube.

Then squirts it in the cap saying, "It's a juicer."

"Now you can have sour lemonade, whenever you want papa" Winnie adds, passing the cup to her papa.

Papa Werewolf drinks it and his lips pucker a bit.

He says, "How wonderful, Winnie."

Then drinks the rest, and says, "Ahh. Nice and sour. Makes my whiskers pucker."

Sibella then presents her dad a small red robe with white laces on the sleeves and a white rope to tie it.

"I made this for you daddy. It's a bat robe," Sibella says.

"Wonderful, just what I needed after a rainy flight. Let me try it on," Dracula says.

Dracula then turns himself into a bat and Sibella puts the robe on.

"Oh, fang-tastic! It fits," Sibella says.

Dracula screech in reply.

Sibella holds out a mirror and says, "See for yourself."

On the mirror only the robe shows.

Dracula screech and says, "That's wonderful."

"Like, nice robe Count, but that's no reflection on you," Shaggy says, and begins laughing.

He then nudges Scooby's shoulder, "Get it, Scoob."

Then Scooby begins laughing.

Then wonders, "I think."

Dracula changes back to his original form and hugs Sibella, "What a wonderful gift."

Dahlai then brings out black shades and gives it to her father, "Here father. I made this for you."

"That looks cool, my little ghoul," Harrison says, impressed.

"Try it on," Dahlia says with a smile.

Harrison takes the shades and tries it on. He looks at himself in the mirror and likes it.

"That looks way cool," Harrison says.

Then hugs his daughter, "Thank you Dahlia."

Ms. Grimwood walks over, "All the girls have worked very hard on their presents."

Matches feels sad and looks down to the floor as he sniffles. Sibella and Dahlai walk over with matching robe and shades behind their back.

"Don't feel left out, Matches. Dahlia and I made presents for you too," Sibella says as she and Dahlia show their presents to him.

"And they're fireproof. Give it the firepower," Dahlia says.

Matches then breathes fire at the presents and they haven't burn at all.

Elsa then walks over with a small red box that is attached to a cord and a headset connected to her screws on her neck.

"I made my present in science class. It's a Portable Shockmen," Elsa says, and walks to the window.

She holds the red box to the window and lighting strikes at it, and Elsa get electric sparks around her body, not that she minds.

Elsa says, "With a rechargeable battery pack, it'll last for weeeeeeeeeks."

"For you dada," Elsa says, taking the headset off, and gives it to her father.

Frankenteen puts on the headset and receives and electric boost from it.

"This puts a jolt and my bolts," Frankenteen says.

Then he pats Elsa on the head, "Thank you Elsa."

"Welcome dada. I thought you get a charge out of it," Elsa says with a smile.

Next Tanis holds a little red body Ms. Grimwood and Mr. Mum are with her.

Ms Grimwoods says, "Show your Mummy Daddy what you made Tanis.

Mr. Mum leans down to Tanis, and she presents a small red chest to him. Her father takes it and opens the box to reveal a minute mummy inside and the eyes glow a red light.

"It's a Fright Light, to light up the darkest mummy case," Tanis says.

Her father says, "What a wonderful present, Tanis."

Ms. Grimwood stands next to Phantasma's father and says, "Last but not least, your daughter would like to play her latest composition for you."

Phantasma sits on the chair with her fingers on the keyboard of the orang and her head facing back, literally.

Phantasma laughs, "It's called Duet for Tree Hands."

She then turns her hand back to face the organ. With that, Phantasma begins to play the organ, with the glove helping her with the song.

"And six tentacles," Phantasma adds as the Octopus plays with the drum and begins laughing.

Spying from outside, the Spy Trap continue to broadcast the events for Revolta and the Grim Creeper.

Grim Creeper says, "They're having fun, Revolta."

"Yes. But soon, the party will be over," Revolta says.

Phantasma continue to play the organ with the glove while the waiter plays the drums. Phantasma finishes the composition and every one in the room clap and cheer for her.

Her father says, "Fantastic Phantasma!"

"Bravo!" Ms. Grimwood says.

And Winnow howls for her friend.

"It made my blood run cold," Dracula says.

Shaggy claps and says, "Like let's give that hand a hand, Scoob."

Phantasma shakes the glove.

She then bows as she says,"Thank you. Thank you."

Then floats up as she bows and laughs.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Time has gone by and the dusty grandfather clock rings and the time is 4:30 in the morning.

Dracula is the first to notice, "It will soon be dawn."

"I must be on my way Sibella," He adds, turning to his daughter.

"I know daddy," Sibella says.

Winnie and Papa Werewolf look out the window to see the full moon and it's starting to set.

"The moon is going down, Winnie. I better run too," Papa Werewolf says.

Shaggy and Scooby stands close to the door to say goodbye to the parents.

"Uh, Like, uh, see you all next Halloween," Shaggy says.

Dracula turns to Shaggy and Scooby, saying sounding threatening, "In the meantime, I want you to take good care of my little Sibella."

Scooby and Shaggy become scared.

"Like uh, you can count on us, Count," Shaggy scaredly says.

"Good. Because, if anything happens to her, it will be a bat day for you," Dracula says.

Papa Werewolf adds, "That goes for Winnie too."

"And for Dahlia as well. I don't want to hear if anything happens to her," Harrison adds.

Papa Werewolf also lets out a loud and scary howl.

Just then, Frankenteen grabs Shaggy and Scooby, and says, "Elsa is my pride and joy. Don't let me down!"

Then drops them on the ground and walks away

Mr. Mum picks them up and angrily says, "Take care of Tanis and her friends, or you're gonna meet a very angry mummy." Soon his eyes glows red in anger.

Then he drops Shaggy and Scooby on the floor as well, and walks out the door.

Phantasma's father transparent through the floor, causing the two to yelp.

"Not to mention, a foul temper phantom," Phantasma's father adds.

Shaggy and Scooby gulp in reply. Mr. Phantom spins around a she flies out of the floor and through the door.

Scrappy walks over and says as he waves his hand, "Bye bye guys. Gee, what a friendly bunch of folks, eh Uncle Scooby."

However, Scrappy isn't aware of the threats the parents have made. Scooby and Shaggy remember as they scaredly shake in fear.

Scooby nervously answers, "R-Reah. Really."

"Eh, like now there's nothing to be afraid of, huh Scoob," Shaggy replies.

"Reah," Scooby answers.

Unknown to them, Revolta and the Grim Creeper continue to spy on them.

"What what you think," Revolta remarks and begins to laugh evilly.

She walks to a to a bat that is hanging upside down with a dowsing rod in her hand. In reality, that is her magic wand.

"Get ready to fly my little Spider Bat. you're about to earn your keep," Revolta says.

Revolta maniacally laughs as she places her want around the Spider Bat and cast a magic spell on it.

Once her spell's been cast, Revolta says, "There's no time to waste Grim Creeper, get cranking!"

Grim Creeper has his hand on the crank of the wheel that has a rope around it.

"Yes Revolta," Grim Creeper says.

Then the Grim Creeper begins to turn the crank and that pulls the rope to open part of the roof.

Revolta shows a photo of Shaggy to the spider bat, "This is your target."

The Spider Bat flaps its wings and looking confused. Revolta notices the problem much to her annoyance, turns the photo upside down. The Spider Bat understands who the target is.

Revolta brings out her wand as she says, "Now, heed these words, and heed it well! Find those fools and weave them well. Fly Spider bat fly."

Then the spider bat flies out of the roof and heading towards Ms. Grimwood's school.

Then adds, "Soon that teacher, will be learning from me."

And then chuckles an evil tone. The Grim Creeper laughs as well.

Revolta glares at her minion, "Don't just stand there, close that skylight. There's a draft in here.

"Y-yes Revolta," Grim Creeper says and gets to work.

Sometime later, the Spider Bat arrives at Ms. Grimwood's school. In one of the rooms, Scooby is fast asleep in a bed next to the window. The wind from outside cause a window cover to shake. Scooby grabs the small rope and tries to adjust it. Suddenly, he sees the spider at coming this way.

Scooby screams, "Rikes!"

And runs to Shaggy's bed in fright.

Scooby shakes Shaggy and panics, "Raggy Relp!"

Shaggy quickly wakes up and sits on the bed.

Scooby screams, "Rat! It's a Rat!"

"Rats?" Shaggy says, confused.

Then takes out two mouse traps in his hand, "Like, take these two and call me in the morning Scoob."

Scooby takes the traps much to his confusion and tosses them away.

"Ro Raggy! Rats!"Scooby clarifies, flapping his arms in the form of wings.

"Like calm down Scooby. I'll take a look," Shaggy says.

Shaggy sticks his head out the window to find the bat. So far, nothing.

"See. See for yourself Scoob, nothing," shaggy says.

He then sticks his head back in and walks away with a yawn.

He yawns loud and says, "Like, let's get some sleep."

Scooby closes the window and answers, "Rokay, Raggy!"

When Scooby grabs the rope to pull the blind down, he finds himself face to face with the spider bat. The Spider bat shrieks loud and strong.

Scooby runs to the bed again and grabs his hand in a panic, "Raggy! Rat Rat Rat Rat!"

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Shaggy panics as Scooby drags him out of bed.

Shaggy and Scooby stand at the window again. When Shaggy pulls the shade of the window down, the bat isn't there anymore.

"Oh boy, like, get a hold of yourself Scooby," Shaggy says and pull the shade back up.

"See, there's nothing shady about the shade. Get a hold of yourself Scoob," Shaggy says, and walks to bed.

Scooby decides to check the shade again, and this time, he ends up getting himself stuck in it.

Sometime later, Shaggy is fast asleep in his bed. Unknown to the sleeping man, the Spider Bat is spying on him from the canopy. Seeing that he is sleeping, the creature begins to do it's work. It spreads its wings that reveals some shimming magic. Then he Spider Bat flies down to Shaggy leaving red glittering magic essence in its trail. Then weaves earmuffs made from spider webs as they glow red. Shaggy is snoring and fast asleep to notice the magic the Spider Bat has placed on him.

Just then, Revolta's voice says, "You will do exactly as I say."

Shaggy wakes up and becomes hypnotized. He then quickly says, "I will do exactly as you say."

Revolta holds her wand and commands, "Morning, you will take the girls on a little field trip. To the Barren Bog."

Still in a trance, Scooby says. Little Girls. Field Trip. To the Barren Bog."

"And then those Girl Ghouls will be mine," Revolta adds, and maniacally laughs.

Shaggy laughs still in a trance. The Grim Creeper is about to laugh, but Revolta walks to him and causing the little creature to halt.

"Don't just stand there! Get to the Barren Bog, and set my traps," Revolta commands.

"Yes. Revolts," Grim Creeper nervously says.

Then leaves to carry his Boss' order.

The next day at Calloway Military School, the boys are fast asleep. A chicken caws to make the wake up call. However, the chicken is interrupted as the trumpet bumps into it. The trumpet is being held by a pole and its riding on wheels through a small door on the large door. The trumpet plays past the bed. It wakes up Baxter, Jamel, Grunt, and Jimmy. Then it rolls to a bed and pushed itself under the pillow. Suddenly, Tugs screams in fright and jumps out of bed. He then run into the closet and changes to his uniform. Jimmy, Miguel, and the others are fully dresses.

Once dressed, Tugs walks over and says, "Miguel, someone I'm sorry you ever invented that Rolling Revelry Robot."

"But it was your idea to give it to the Colonel for a birthday present," Miguel clarifies.

"Affirmative. Next year, we give him a pocket watch," Jamel says.

"Hey. At least he likes it," Jimmy says.

Suddenly, they hear the Colonel, "Glad to see you up and ad-ems, cadets."

The boys turn to see Colonel Calloway.

Calloway kneels down and pats the trumpet, "Fantastic invention."

The trumpet rolls behind him and blows its horn, startling the colonel a bit.

Calloway walks over as he clears his throat and says, "As I was saying. You're up early for early morning maneuver in tough terrain."

Tugs and Jimmy look at the map.

"I'll say," Tugs says.

"Yeah. That's Barren Bog," Jimmy replies.

At the Grimwood School, the wind is blowing and the school seems very peaceful.

Just then, Shaggy says, "Rise and shine, Scoob."

"It's a beautiful day for a field trip," shaggy says, looking through the window.

"Rit Ris?" Scooby asks.

Shaggy opens the door and the wind begins to blow hard at Shaggy's face.

"Yeah. Just smell that fresh air," Shaggy says.

The wind blowing inside is so strong, that Scooby is being pushed away as he tries to cover his face. Then he is pushed away by the wind and crashes to the door. In the room, Scrappy is sleeping in the draw with a blanket covering him until the bang wakes him up. Scrappy hops off the draw, grabs hold of the handle, and opens the door. He sees Scooby flat against the door.

Scrappy asks, "You knock, Uncle Scooby?"

"Uh like, glad you're up Scrappy. We're just on our way out," Shaggy says.

Sometime later, the wind blows as leaves scatter around, dark clouds are beginning to form. Ms. Grimwood looks out on the porch to see the storm coming.

"Cold and windy, good chance for rain. A perfectly perfect day to be outside. So have a great time girls," Ms. Grimwood says.

And so, Shaggy, Scooby, Scrappy, and the Grimwood Girls are walking out for their field trip.

Winnie lats out a howl with joy and says, "We will Ms. Grimwood."

"Like we're all ready to go," Shaggy says.

Matches hurry out with excitement. He wants to join in on the field trip too.

Before he can follow, Ms. Grimwood grabs Matches by the tail, "Sorry Matches. You're staying home with me."

Matches grumbles and breaths smoke from his snout in anger and disappointment. Shaggy is now in the car with his seat belt buckled.

He grabs the steering wheel, and says, "Like here we go gang."

Then Shaggy drives the car away. Elsa sticks her upper body through the opening of the car and holding Tanis as they both wave goodbye.

Elsa waves her hand and says, "Bye Ms. Grimwood."

"Bye Matches," Tanis happily says.

Ms. Grimwood waves goodbye as well, "See you later girls."

Matches is still pouting and steaming about unable to go on the trip with the girls.

Sometime later, Shaggy drives the van down a dead and dirt like road.

"Gee Shaggy, where are we going for our field trip?" Scrappy asks, holding the map.

"Like some place seanic, like that," Shaggy says, pointing to a spot on the map.

"That's Barren Bog," Scrappy says, concern.

"Rarren Rog?!" Scooby asks, starting to get scared.

Sibella peeks her head up, "Sounds fangtastic! I'll bet it's crawling with alligators and snakes!"

Sibella chuckles with glee and sits back down, Scooby however, is scared stiff.

He begins to panic, "Ralligators! Rakes! ROH RNOOO!"

"Not to mention, quicksand," Phantasma adds, and begins laughing.

Then says, "I love quicksand."

"Not me, but I do love Barren Bog. My dad and I go flying there all the time," Dahlia says.

Meanwhile, the Calloway Colonel and Cadets are geared up. They're wearing green army hats covered in leaves, and red backpacks on their backs, and they're full of supplies.

Colonel Calloway says holding his stick, "Today's hike will take us through swampy terrains. Stay close men, and we will use our survival skills to cross this bog.

"Yes sir!" Tugs answers.

Colonel Calloway walk through the forest. The Cadets follow after them. Tugs follows Baxter through the forest, until he falls into the swampy water.

Tugs spits the water out and says, "The first step is ditching the Colonel, and finding a dry way out of the swamp."

"Affirmative," Jamel says.

"Come on guys. You know that the whole point is to test our skills. However, I'll follow to be sure you don't get into trouble," Jimmy says.

"Buzz kill," Miguel mutters.

Not long, Colonel Calloway and the Cadets walk down the trail. Colonel Calloway walk down the path ahead while Tugs and the others head off in the other direction. All except for Baxter.

Miguel looks at the map and says, "These field trips are a real drag."

"And dumb too," Tug says.

"I happen to think it's important for these field trips. I happen to think of them as a challenge," Jimmy says.

"Of course, you would think that," Miguel says.

"Affirmative," Jamel says.

The boys continue to walk down the path they're taking. Jimmy continues to follow and make sure they stay out of trouble.

Meanwhile, Shaggy, Scooby, Scrappy and the Ghoul Girls arrive at their destination.

Tanis asks, "What do we do now, coach?"

"Like now uh, well uh," Shaggy says, unsure.

Then says, "How's about a jog through the bog."

Shaggy then begins to the jogging session.

"Great! I got plenty of energy," Elsa says, and runs off.

Tanis and Dahlia jogs together.

"Wait for us, Elsa," Tanis calls out.

"Yeah," Dahlia says.

"And the Doos, too," Scrappy adds.

He grabs Scrappy's paw and they both begin to join the others.

Winnie howls, "Race you across the bog Sibella."

"Then I think I'll stretch my wings instead of my legs," Sibella says, and turns into a bat.

Winnie runs through the forest as Sibella past her.

Winnie looks up, "Aww! No fair Sibella! We're supposed to be jogging, not ja…"

But a root comes in front of her and trips Winnie to fall to the ground. Winnie turns her head behind to see the root coiling around her ankle.

Then someone shouts, "Gotcha!" and the Grim Creeper appears.

Winnie sits on the ground and shakes her fist in anger, "Boy have you got the wrong girl!"

Winnie stands up with a howl in anger.

"Yee ha!" Winnie shouts and hits the Creeper's root to letting her go.

The Grim Creeper holds his injured root and groans in pain. Suddenly, he begins to groan in anger that frightens Winnie.

The Grim Creeper makes growling noises as he laughs and says, "You cannot escape the Grim Creeper."

"Then I Guess you never chased a werewolf before, Creepy," Winnie remarks.

The Grim Creeper dives at her, but Winnie begins to make a run for it. The Creeper falls to the ground.

Winnie is able to find a large shake, saying, "This looks like a great place to hide."

Winnie hurries inside and looks out the window to see if the Creeper is still following her.

Winnie howls and says, "I gave him the slip."

Suddenly, Winnie hears screeching sound. She turns around and gasps to see two Spider Bats flying down at her. Before Winnie can do anything, the Spider Bats spin around her and place web made earmuffs on them, and begins to cast a hypnotic spell on them.

Revolta's voice appears in Winnie's ears, saying, "You will now obey only Revolta!"

Winnie's opens her eyes to reveal a daze and says, "I will obey only Revolta! Only Revolta!"

Revolta cackles to see sense that Winnie is now under her spell. The Grim Creeper stands in front of the dazed werewolf ghoul.

"One down, five to go," The Grim Creeper says and maniacally laughs.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Meanwhile, back in Ms. Grimwood's school, Ms. Grimwood walking towards the kitchen.

She asks, "Is my cauldron bubbling yet, Matches?"

She walks towards the cauldron and places her hand inside. She takes the ladle out and samples the food she is cooking.

But is displeased by the results, "Why… my Scorpion Stew is ice cold!"

The calls out, "Matches, here boy! Light the fire!"

But Matches doesn't answer her at all.

"Now where has that dragon gotten to?" Ms. Grimwood asks, looking around.

Unknown to Ms. Grimwood, Matches decides to follow the group on their field trip. He sniffs the ground as he searches for them.

Suddenly, he hears Scrappy says, "Gee Shaggy, bog jogging is fun!"

Matches turns his head to hear Shaggy and the others cheering and having fun. In the bog, the boys are hoping on small batches of land as they try to get through the bog.

"How you think of this place?" Scrappy asks.

"Like I don't know, Scrappy. In my dreams I think," Shaggy says, hopping on the next rock.

However, he quickly jumps back to see an alligator snout he jumps on and the creature almost grabs him in its mouth.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy screams, and lands in Scooby's arms.

Scooby and Shaggy look down at the water to see a group of alligators heading towards them, and they look hungry.

Shaggy screams, "Like this dream has turned into a nightmare!"

"Reah! Ralligators Rightmares!" Scooby panics.

Then they both scream, "HELP!

Scrappy grabs hold of a vine and says, "Don't worry Uncle Scooby!"

"Scrappy Doo to the Rescue" Scrappy says as he jumps and swings on the vine.

Sadly his vine breaks and is falling into the bog. Scrappy hops on one alligator. Then another. And Shaggy catches him in his hand.

"Like nice try Scrappy, but too late!" Shaggy says.

The boys look down to see the alligators are swimming towards them and looking hungry.

Scooby screams, "Raggy!"

"Zoinks! I never thought we end up alligator appetizers!" Shaggy screams in fear.

Scrappy swings his fist, "Will this Pup is going down swinging!"

Unknown to Scrappy Sibella flies over from behind.

Sibella calls out, "Try swinging to me."

And dives down to Scrappy and the others. Scrappy grabs Sibella, and Shaggy and Scooby hang on to Scrappy. The alligators jump out of the water to attack, but end up stacking into a pile on top of each other. The boys find themselves at the other side of the bog as Sibella changes back to her original form.

Shaggy sighs in relief, "Like not too bat of an escape, right Scoob?

"Reah," Scooby answers and begins laughing.

Scrappy turns to Sibella, "Yeah. Thanks for the help."

"I need some help myself. Winnie must be playing Hide and Shriek. I can't find her anywhere," Sibella says.

Shaggy, Scooby, and Scrappy are already beginning to move through the leave.

Shaggy comments, "Like this bog is a little boggy."

"Don't worry, we'll all go look for her," Scrappy says.

"Reah!" Scooby answers.

He turns his head and yelps to hear the noise.

"And I'll search by air," Sibella says.

Sibella transform into a bat and flies in the air.

Meanwhile, the Calloway Cadets are walking through the forest. Baxter is able to catch up with the others and is taking the rear.

Suddenly, Grunt notices in the sky, "Hey, what's that up there?!"

The boys look up in the sky to see Sibella.

Grunt says, "This bogs got bats!"

"Better look down here. We're back in the mud again," Miguel says.

Jimmy who isn't stuck, says, "Uh Miguel, that's not mud you're standing in."

"Affirmative Jimmy. This is," Jamel notices.

Tug panics, "Quicksand!"

"What do we do now Tug?" Grunt asks, as he and the boys begin to sink.

"Maybe I can get you out," Jimmy says.

"Negative. You'll sink too. We'll use our basic survival skills, like yelling for help!" Tug answers.

"Affirmative!" Jamel says.

Then the boys scream for help.

Just then, Elsa, Tanis, and Dahlia hear the cry for help.

"Sounds like those smart alec Calloway Cadets," Elsa says.

"Maybe they're playing in the bog too," Tanis suggests.

"Sounds like screaming to me. Let's go see what's up," Dahlia says.

The girls begin to follow the voices.

At the quicksand, the five boys are already up to their necks.

Tug notices, "Someone's coming!"

"Affirmative," Jamel says.

That's when Dahlia, Tanis, and Elsa walk by. Jimmy begins to blush a little seeing Dahlia, and vice versa.

"It's those Grimwood Girls," Jamel adds.

Miguel panics, "Quick, help us out!"

"But why? Swimming in quicksand is fun," Tanis says.

"Fun?! That's a negative!" Jamel says.

"On the double," Miguel calls out.

"If not sooner!" Grunt adds.

"Well girls, if they insist!" Elsa says, picking up a thick tree.

Tanis pouts, "What a bunch of spoil sports!"

Elsa sticks tree into the quicksand and the boys quickly climb on to it. Elsa lifts the tree from the quicksand and the boys fly out. The boys then dust themselves from the dirt.

"Oh, thanks for getting us out of there girls," Miguel says.

"Affirmative," Jamel says.

"Now we better find a way out of this bog," Tug says.

Then says, "Forward cadets!"

Jimmy notices, "Hey, looks who coming this way."

Coming out of the bushes is Matches.

Tug screams, "Retreat!"

"Affirmative! Advance to the rear!" Jamel says.

Then the boys begin to runaway from the little dragon. Jimmy and the girls are the only ones still here.

"Boy, your friends are really fast on their feet," Dahlia says.

"You can say that again," Jimmy says.

Tanis asks, "Will you like to run in the bog with us?"

"Uh, sure," Jimmy says.

Jimmy and the Ghoul Girls begin to walk together in the bog. Dahlia and Jimmy look at each other and their cheeks blushing. Elsa and Tanis notice their reaction towards each other and let out quiet giggling.

Meanwhile, Phantasma is running over quicksand with a big smile on her face.

"Bogs never bother me. Of course my phantom feet never get wet," Phantasma says and begins laughing.

Unknown to Phantasma, she runs past the shack where Winnie is standing and still have the earmuffs that is controlling her mind. Phantasma continues to run with joy as she laughs with glee.

Still in a daze, Winnie calls out, "Oh Phanty!"

Phantasma runs back with laughter and says, "Whatcha doing there, Winnie?"

"Hiding. Come see," Winnie says as the earmuffs and her eyes glow red.

Then Winnie steps inside the shack.

Phantasma laughs as she runs inside saying, "I just love Hide and Shriek."

However, the Spider Bat shrieks and a purple glow appears out of the shake. When Phantasma walks out, she is wearing the same earmuffs as Winnie and her eyes turn to spirals.

Being controlled, Phantasma says, "Yes Revolta, I will obey."

Meanwhile, Scooby and Scrappy are trying to search for the girls.

"No sign of the girls, Uncle Scooby," Scrappy says, looking around while standing on Scooby's head.

"Ruh huh," Scooby replies.

Scooby is actually standing on Shaggy's hand as he lifts the dog in the air.

"Like I'm beginning to get a bad feeling about this bog," Shaggy says in concern.

Suddenly, Scrappy says, "Wait Shaggy."

Scrappy sees Sibella flying down to them.

"Maybe Sibella has good news," Scrappy says.

Sibella screeches and flies down to Shaggy.

"Does that mean you found Winnie?" Shaggy asks.

Sibella screeches some more and flies off.

"Like I think she wants us to follow," Shaggy says.

Shaggy begins to follow Sibella through the bog, and is still carry Scooby with his hands. Scooby ends up hitting the branch and spins around on it. At the same time, Scrappy lands on the ground. Scrappy turns his head to see Scooby spinning on the branch, and flies forward.

"Like there's go Uncle Scooby. Wanting to be first again," Scrappy says, turning his head to where Scooby is falling.

Then Scooby lands on the ground and a green arrowhead tail sticks out of the bushes. Scooby turns around to see the tail and it's turning red.

"Ruh roh!" Scooby scaredly replies, knowing the owner of the tail.

Matches sticks his head up in anger as Scooby begins to run away. Just in time before Matches breathes fire at him. With a growl, Matches begins to chase Scooby again. Scooby runs past Shaggy and Scrappy with the little dragon on his tail.

"Like I wish your Uncle Scooby would learn to stop playing with Matches," Shaggy says, shrugging his shoulders.

Sibella flies across the bog to find Winnie. Suddenly, Sibella lets out a shriek. She sees Winnie and Phantasma with their eyes glowing red.

"Yes Sibella, we're here. Come down," Winnie says, dazed.

Still dazed, Phantasma says, "We want to show you something."

Sibella flies down to see the girls.

Winnie then shouts pointing her finger at the purple bat, "Get her!"

Sibella shrieks in fright and flies away. Then two Spider Bats begin to chase after her. Sibella flies away as the two Spider Bats chase after her. The Grim Creeper walks out to see Sibella running away from the bats.

He shouts, "Don't let her escape."

Sibella shrieks against the Spider Bats chase after her. Sibella flies the fast she can to get away from her attackers. Meanwhile, the Calloway Cadets are seeing the event for themselves.

Miguel holds the binoculars to see the fight, "Wow! Look up there! What a dog fight!"

Then one of the cadets take the binoculars to see for himself.

Seeing the fight, Grunt says, "Looks more like a bat fight to me!"

Tug takes the binoculars and says, "Affirmative. That's what I call a bat-tle."

Sibella continues to fly in the air. She flies up allowing the two Spider Bats to hit each other on the head and fall down. Down on the ground, Scooby runs to the shack and hides inside as Matches runs past it. Scooby comes out and giggles to have lose the dragon. Suddenly, a claw taps him on the shoulder.

Scooby turns around and lets out a, "Rikes!"

He smiles to see the little werewolf says, "Rello Rinnie!"

"Revolra doesn't want you, Get out," Winnie says, still brainwashed.

Scooby sheepishly smiles.

Phantasma flies over and says, "The Grim Creeper will take care of him."

Scooby gulps in fright and crawls out of the shack. Suddenly, two roots grab a hold of him.

The Grim Creeper pulls Scooby to him saying, "Gotcha!"

Scooby screams, "Relp!"

"Revolta does not like meddlers!" The Grim Creeper says, glaring at Scooby.

Scooby scaredly says, "Rot Re!"

Scooby tries to runaway, but the Grim Creeper is still having a strong grip on him. Suddenly, fire hits the Grim Creeper on him. The Grim Creeper screams and tosses Scooby away. Scrooby lands on the ground to see Matches is the one who has burn him. Matches continues to breath fire at the Grim Creeper as the giant spud runs away and into the water close by.

He turns around and is not pleased, "You two will pay for this!"

Matches and Scooby turn to each other and shake a paw and claw. Scooby giggles in reply. Then the two zip away before the giant veggie monster can come back.

The Grim Creeper comes out of the water and shouts in anger, "No one's escape the Grim Creeper!"

Meanwhile, Sibella is still trying to fly away from her pursuers. Sibella flies into a dark rain cloud. The Spider Bats aren't behind and follow her in. When they come out, they notice Sibella is gone. Down at the shake, Jimmy and the boys are able to find Winnie and Phantasma.

"Well it's about time," Tanis says.

"Where have you Grimwood Ghouls been?" Elsa asks.

"Waiting for you," Phantasma says.

"Come inside," Winnie says.

Dahlia looks around and asks, "Where's Sibella?"

Sibella hurries out of the cloud and shrieks out to the girls. Jimmy and the girls turn to see Sibella flying towards them.

"There's Sibella," Elsa says.

"That's Sibella?" Jimmy asks, surprises.

"Yes, but she looks worried about something," Dahlia says.

"Something's wrong," Tanis says.

Suddenly, Winnie and Phantasma grabs Elsa and Tanis.

Winnie says, "But it's too late for you!"

Then Winnie and Phantasma pulls them inside and closes the door on them.

Dahlia screams, "Girls!"

Meanwhile, Revolta sees the girls are trapped inside the cabin. All except two of them.

"Much too late," Revolta says, and begins cackling.

She then brings out her want to cast another spell, "Come to me, my little Grimwood Girls."

The shack begins to shake and two broomsticks comes out from the back. Soon, it flies up in the air. Sibella is shocked to see her friends are being taken away. Sibella turns to see the Spider Bats coming at her, but it's too late. One of the Spider Bats grab her and the other puts the earmuffs on her. Soon, Sibella is starting to be put under Revolta's control.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Not long, Sibella is now the Spider Bats' prisoner. Sibella tries to escape, but the Spider Bats refuse to let go.

Suddenly, Revolta voice reaches out through the headset, "Stop struggling. You must obey only me, Revolta."

Revolta sees Sibella struggling and continues, "Your will is strong just like your fathers, but my will is stronger. Obey!"

Soon, Sibella isn't struggling anymore and the Spider Bats begin to carry her away. Down bellow, Scrappy and Shaggy are seeing what is happening.

"Shaggy. Sibella is getting bat-napped," Scrappy says, pointing to the sky.

"Zoinks! Like, this is terrible! If we don't get her back, the Count will hold me for a collarbone." Shaggy says, shocked. Then places his hands on his head and sits down.

"Don't worry Shaggy, we'll get the other girls to help rescue them," Scrappy says.

Suddenly, they hear someone says, "Ruh ruh, rey're the drone!"

Shaggy and Scrappy turn their heads to see Scooby and Matches.

"Shaggy! Scrappy! Scooby!" Dahlia's voice calls out.

Then Dahlia and Jimmy hurry with them.

"Dahlia? Scooby? What's wrong? What do you mean, gone?" Shaggy asks.

"Tanis, Elsa, and I found Winnie and Phanty, but they were acting strange. Sibella was trying to warn us about something. The next thing I knew, Winnie and Phantasma dragged Elsa and Tanis in the shack and then the shack carried them away," Dahlia says.

"Zoinks! This is terrible! This is awful! What will I do now?" Shaggy says shocked.

Scooby points out to the sky, "Rollow rat rack!"

"Huh?" Shaggy says, confused.

"I think what Uncle Scooby mean, follow that shack," Scrappy says, pointing to the sky.

Everyone looks at the sky to see the shack flying away.

"That's it! That's the one the girls are in!" Dahlia says.

"Maybe your bat friend can help us," Jimmy says.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but Sibella was bat-napped," Shaggy says.

Dahlia gasps, "Oh no!"

"Ret rollow rath rack!" Scooby says.

"Like say no more, Scooby," Shaggy says.

Then everyone hurries into the van.

Shaggy puts the key in the keyhole, "We'll track that shack to get the girls back before their scary folks ever know they're not back."

"Reah," Scooby says.

"I hope so. I hate to think about them being taken, and my father will be so worried," Dahlia says.

Shaggy begins to start the engine, but the car begins to sink.

"Like uh oh!" Shaggy says.

The tires are speeding through the mud, but isn't able to move.

"Like we're stuck in the mud," Shaggy says.

Meanwhile, the Calloway Cadets walk along the bog to see the van is stuck.

"Like like the Grimwood transport vehicle is in deep trouble," Tug says.

"Serves them right for taking our trophy," Grunt says.

Jamel reads the book and says, "However, the Calloway Codes says we help vehicles in distress."

"Affirmative," Miguel says.

"Negative. We do not aid and abet the enemy," Tug denies.

"Yeah. Let them spin their wheel," Grunt says.

"Besides, we need to find Jimmy. A soldier never leaves a man behind," Miguel says.

Suddenly, they hear growling and turn their heads to see Matches who is growling in anger. He is not pleased by their decision.

Tug nervously says, "As I was saying men, that van needs some man power."

With that, the boys walk past Scooby and Scrappy.

Tug says, "Thought you could use a hand."

"Affirmative," Jamel says.

Scrappy points out, "Look Uncle Scooby, Jimmy's friends have volunteered to help us out."

Matches walks up to them and makes growling sounds with a smile. He winks right eye as he walks past them. The boys places their hands on the back of the van. Jimmy comes out to help.

"Thanks for helping," Jimmy says.

"No mention, but what are you doing with the Grimwood?" Grunt asks.

"It's kind of a long story, but I need to help them with something," Jimmy says.

Shaggy turns his head out the window, "Like keep pushing. Put the medal to the pedal!"

Shaggy presses the accelerate push pedal. The Calloway cadets begin to push the back of the van. Finally, they are able to push the van out as the boys fall into the mud.

Shaggy shouts, "Like we're outta here!"

Jimmy quickly sits up as Scrappy walks over.

Scrappy says, "Come on cadet boys, the Grimwood Girls are in trouble."

"Rome ron, Rappy," Scooby calls out.

Jimmy stands up and follow Scrappy to catch up with Scooby and Shaggy.

"You can help rescue them from a bunch of meanies," Scrappy says.

However, Tug says, "That's a negative."

"Yeah. Get lost," Grunt says.

Tug and Grunt dust the mud off their uniform.

Jimmy calls out as he and the others drive away in the van, "You guys may not want to help, but I do! Those girls have been abducted and I'm going to help rescue them!"

"Your friends are a bunch of sticks in the mud," Scrappy says.

"I know," Jimmy says.

Tug and the others watch as Jimmy heads off with 'the enemy' on a rescue mission.

Tug turns his head to see a familiar face, "Colonel Calloway!"

"Cadet Baxter finished his hike in much better shape than the rest of you. Next time, follow me more closely Cadet Rover," Calloway says.

"Yes sir," Tug salutes and accidentally splatter mud at the Colonel's face.

Tug says, "Uh sorry sir."

Calloway angrily says, "Back to the Barracks! On the double!"

"Yes sir!" The Cadets answer.

And hurry back to the school.

Colonel Callowy then notices, "Hmm, I wonder where Cadet Angeles went off to?"

Sometime later, the Spider Bats carry Sibella to the castle and the shack that is flying the rest to the old stone castle as well. Shaggy and the others arrive to see the girls are being taken inside.

"Zoinks! Like the bats have comeback to roost. And that's the most gruesome roost I've ever seen," Shaggy panics.

"Reah! Rousome Roost!" Scooby agrees, and shivers.

Shaggy sticks his head out the window, "Like we need wings to get up there!"

"And I'm not sure if I'm able to carry you guys there unseen,"Dahlia says.

Scrappy brings out the weight, "Leave it to us, Shaggy."

Matches, Dahlia, and Jimmy bring out some supplies.

"Da da da da da da Puppy Power!" Scrappy announces.

Scrappy and the others use a weight to hold down the tree with a stretcher to make a kind of slingshot. Matches growls to Scrappy in reply.

"Make that a Scrappy and Matches power," Scrappy says.

"Are you sure this will work, Scrappy?" Shaggy asks.

"I'm puppy positive," Scrappy says.

Then walks over, "Come on, hop aboard."

The others follow Scrappy. Soon, everyone but Dahlia are on the tree like catapult.

"Fire away, Matches," Scrappy says.

Matches turns his head to the rope and breaths fire on it. The rope snaps and fling them to the castle. They all scream as they fly in the air. Dahlia follow after them from behind.

Scrappy cheers, "Weeee! We'll be there nothing flat!"

The five fall down and there is a loud thud. Scrappy, Matches, and Jimmy land on their feet and Dahlia lands on the ground with her wings. Scooby and Shaggy are flat against the wall.

"Like you were right about the flat part, Scrappy," Shaggy says.

"Gee, sorry about that guys," Scrappy says.

Scrappy grabs Scooby by the ear and pulls him up. Scooby is just as flat as a pancake.

"Rokay, Rappy," Scooby says. Then chuckles.

Meanwhile, in her castle, Revolta and the Grim Creeper have the five girls. The girls stand still like statues and are still under Revolta's control.

"It's been so long since we have company, Creeper," Revolta says, placing two of her arms together and the other pair on her hips.

"I know you'll be pleased, Revolta," Grim Creeper says.

"Yes. Because these five will remain here permanently," Revolta says and laughs.

Grim Creeper asks, "But Revolta, what happens when your spell wears off."

"Don't upset yourself, Creeper. I'm preparing a spell to make them evil forever. At the stroke of midnight, i'm going to Rrrrrrrevoltize them!"

"Revoltize them! Oooh, how revolting," Grim Creeper comments.

"Yes. Isn't it thought," Revolta says, and cackles.

Grim Creeper asks, "But um, what will be done about the gargoyle girl. She's the only one we didn't capture."

"If she's anything like her father, she might try to rescue her. And when she does…" Revolta says.

"Then we'll capture her and put her under your spell," Grim Creeper says.

"Yes. That gargoyle won't know until it is too late," Revolta says.

Then angrily says, "Now stop grinding and put those girls to work."

"Yes, Revolta," The Grim Creeper says, and begins to carry out her orders.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Outside the castle, Shaggy tries to pull the lock to break in. Sadly, it's not working.

"Like this pad is really lock you guys," Shaggy says.

"Matches will take care of it. Won't cha Matches?" Scrappy replies, patting the dragon on the head.

Matches walks up and places a welding mask on his face. He takes a deep breath and breaths fire at the pad. Matches removes the welding mask and gasps in shock to see the pad is burning hot, but not melting.

"Zoinks! Like this lock must be flameproof," Shaggy says, shocked.

"Rallow re, Raggy," Scooby says, and walks to the door.

Dahlia pats Matches on the head, "Good try, boy. We're going to need another way in."

Scooby then turns his tail to the door and grabs a hold of it. He then sticks his tail into the lock and turns it. With a few turns, the pad on the door makes a click and the pad unlocks.

"Ringo!" Scooby cheers.

"Like that's one talented tail, Scoob," Shaggy says, and laughs.

"Reah!" Scooby replies, and giggles.

The group turns to the opened door to see the large space inside the castle.

"Gee, this place is humongous!" Scrappy says.

It's bigger than the school," Jimmy replies.

"If we're ever gonna find the girls, we'll have to split up," Scrappy says.

Then leaves with Matches to find the girls in one direction.

"You're right. Jimmy and I will go this way," Dahlia says.

"Affirmative," Jimmy says.

Then Jimmy and Dahlia head off in a different direction.

"Oh boy!" Shaggy says with a nervous laughter.

Then nervously says, "I was afraid he was going to say that."

"Re rtoo!" Scooby, nervously answers.

Sometime later, Shaggy and Scooby are walking down the hall full of old rundown walls, chandelier and other locations. Scooby notices a strange sheet covering something. Scooby walks to the sheet and pulls it out to see a large mirror. However, he ends up seeing a frightening image of himself. Scooby gasps and runs away in fright. Scooby then turns to the mirror and walks from the side. Then the walks at the side of the mirror.

He looks at the mirror again and screams, "Rikes!"

He scrambles his feet and screams, "Raggy!"

Then runs away in fright. Scooby then pushes Shaggy to the mirror.

Shaggy turns his head to the dog and asks, "Like what's the big idea Scooby?"

"Rary Ronster!" Scooby says in fright, and pushes Shaggy to the mirror.

Shaggy looks at the mirror to see a scary image of himself.

Then turns to Scooby, and says, "Like relax Scoob, it's only a mirror."

He then places his hands spread from his head, sticks his tongue out, and makes a funny sound.

Shaggy turns to Scooby, "See."

"It's just a silly mirror," Scooby says, giggles.

"Like they have at the carnival," Shaggy says.

"Rorry Raggy," Scooby says.

"Makes you look weird, but it can't hurt ya," Shaggy says.

But Scooby gets scared and runs away in fear. Unknown to Shaggy, his monstrous reflection comes out of the mirror and attempts to grab Shaggy.

Unaware of what's happening, Shaggy says, "Scooby come."

But the mirror monster grabs Shaggy and pulls him in as he screams, "Baaaaacccckk!"

The monstrous Shaggy comes back out and turns to see Shaggy in the mirror instead.

"Hey! Like let me out of here!" Shaggy screams.

Monster Shaggy growls at him, and laughs at him. Then walks away.

Meanwhile, the Grim Creeper is making Tanis mop the floor.

Grim Creeper says, "That's it! Revolta likes a clean lair!"

Then says, "Eh, you missed a spot!"

"I obeyed only Revolta," Tanis says, taking the bucket of water.

She then walks away and swats the wet mop at the Grim Creeper by accident.

Grim Creeper wipes the water and says, "Aww, never mind. It will soon be midnight anyway."

Then walks away in a huff.

Meanwhile, Elsa is polishing the mirror until Shaggy appears in the reflection.

"Elsa, like thank goodness. You gotta warn Scoob. Is a me who follow him that isn't me," Shaggy says.

But Elsa says in a dazed tone and sprays the mirror with cleaner, "I only obey only Revolta."

Then wipes the mirror with the towel.

Confused, Shaggy asks, "Revolta? Like who she?"

"The Witch of the Web. At midnight she makes us part of her evil team forever. But first, she must have Dahlia," Elsa says, droned and walks away.

"Zoinks! Come back, Elsa! Don't listen to Revolta! Listen to your gym teacher!" Shaggy cries out.

Meanwhile, Scooby is walking around in fright unaware that the Monster Shaggy is sneaking behind him. The Monster Shaggy growls as Scooby is trying to find the others. Monster Shaggy reaches his hand out and clawed Scooby a bit, but Scooby begins laughing.

"Rut rit rout, Raggy," Scooby says, pushing Shaggy's hand away.

Monster Shaggy hiss and says, "Scooby Doo."

"Res Raggy?" Scooby replies.

Monster Shaggy grabs his arms, "I'm after you!"

Scooby turns his head to see the Monster Shaggy and screams, "Rikes!"

"Rou're rot Raggy!" Scooby screams and scrambles his feet and runs away.

The monster Shaggy ends up with his collar. Scooby runs back, grabs his collar, puts it on, and runs away in fear.

Monster Shaggy growls, "You can't escape!"

Scooby screams with his head turning to the monster, "Raggy!"

"He can't help you now! No one can help you now!" Monster Shaggy says, and laughs evilly.

Scooby Doo screams as he runs away from the Monstrous Shaggy as the monster maniacally laughs.

Scooby runs as he screams, "RELP!"

Scooby skids to a stop to see Tanis mopping the floor.

"Ranis! Relp!" Scooby screams.

But Tanis turns her head and says monotone, "I obey only Revolta."

Then continues mopping.

"Ro rother!" Scooby replies, placing his paw on his head.

Just then, Monster Shaggy comes out and says, "Now I got you!"

But he skids to a stop, "I got…"

But stops finishing his sentence to see two mummys cleaning the floor. One of them is Tanis, while the other is actually Scooby wrapped in bandages. Tanis then walks away to get another spot.

The Monster Shaggy walks to Scooby and assk, "Hey! Did you see an ugly dog go by here a minute ago?"

"Rugly?" Scooby says, confused.

Then quickly says, "Ri rean, reah!"

"Rhat ray!" Scooby says, pointing the mop to the direction.

"Thanks," Monster Shaggy says, and continues the chase.

Once he's gone, Scooby says, "Rit rork."

He then giggles and begins mopping. Scooby continues to mop in reverse, but accidently bump into Monster Shaggy by mistake.

"Roops!" Scooby says, turning to the monster.

Monster Shaggy growls and says, "You cannot fool the Mirror Monster!"

Scooby screams and once again scrambles his feet to get away from the monster. In doing so, he kicks the bucket and lands on Monster Shaggy's head, covering it in the process. The monster screams and tries to pull the bucket off his head.

Scooby runs away as he screams, "Relp!"

Scrappy and Matches come along to hear Scooby screaming, "Relp!"

"Sounds like Uncle Scooby is in trouble," Matches says.

"Reah!" Matches agrees.

The two hurry down the hall to find Scooby. They also passed the mirror that Shaggy is trapped in.

Shaggy sees them and calls out, "Scrappy! Matches!"

Shaggy continues to bang on the glass and says, "Zoinks! I spent a lot of time in front of a mirror, but never this long behind it!"

Scrappy and Matches stop to see the Monster Shaggy pulling the bucket from his head.

Scrappy jumps on the bucket, and says, "I'll help you get this off, Shaggy."

Scrappy continues to pull on the bucket as the monster growl. Finally, Scrappy pulls the bucket off and the monster catches him.

Monster Shaggy growls and says, "Thanks you!"

Seeing the face, Scrappy can tell one thing though, "Hey! You're not Shaggy!"

"And you look better with this on!" Scrappy adds, and puts the bucket back on the monster's head.

Monster Shaggy shakes the bucket off the head as Scrappy tries to punch his fist at him. The bucket ends up landing on Matches' head.

"Hey! Let me go you Shaggy impostor!" Scrappy screams.

Matches is able to remove the bucket, and growls in anger. Not only the monster ends up placing the bucket on his head, but also sees Scrappy is in trouble.

Scrappy continues to throw punches, "I'm warning ya! Let me go, or prepare to SPLAT!"

"You don't scare me!" Monster Shaggy says,

Matches growl in anger breaths fire at Monster Shaggy's bottom making him scream and drops Scrappy. Monster Shaggy then runs away in fright.

Scrappy turns his head, "Gee. I think he got the message, Matches. But just in case."

"Reah!" Matches agrees, and continues to breath fire at the impostor Shaggy.

Monster Shaggy screams as the fire continues to burn him.

He screams in agony, "I'm going! I'm going! Ow!"

Seeing the monster gone, Scrappy says, "Nice work Matches. Now we better find the Real Shaggy, Dahlia, Jimmy, and my Uncle Scoob."

"Reah! Reah reah reah," Matches says as he and Scrappy head off to search for the others.

Meanwhile, the Monster Shaggy is able to reach the mirror and decides that he has enough.

"It's too dangerous out here," Monster Shaggy says, and hops into the mirror.

With a loud scream, the Real Shaggy is thrown out of the mirror.

Shaggy yelps, "Zoinks! It's about time!"

Meanwhile, Scooby is trying to find the girls and the others. He secretly slides across the wall in fright. On the other side, there is a strange sound, followed by two shadows. Scooby turns around to hear the sound, but the mop hits a torch and it turns to the side.

"Ruh roh!" Scooby yelps.

Then the wall turns along with Scooby. Coming out of the door are Scrappy and Matches.

"Gee, I thought I heard something," Scrappy says.

Unknown to Scrappy Scooby has been pushed through a secret passage. And he ends up facing Revolta and the Grim Creeper.

Revolta demands, "What are you doing here?!"

Scooby gulps in reply.

Revolta is standing in front of a cauldron being heated by a fireplace and stirring with four hands.

Revolta demands, "Are you through mopping the corridors?"

` "Reah!" Scooby answers.

"Then start over there," Revolta says, pointing her finger to a certain spot.

"RI roby ronly Revolta!" Scooby says, trying to act like a slave.

Scooby then turns around and heads off to work. He also hits the Grim Creeper with the mop by mistake.

Grim Creeper says, "There's something funny about that mummy."

"Stop doddling, Creeper. Midnight approaches, and this potion must be ready," Revolts says.

Then asks, "Deadly Nightshade."

"Deadly Nightshade," Creeper says, passing his master the bottle.

Revolta then puts the ingredient in the cauldron. The potion pops smoke. Then Revolta puts the whole bottle inside and green smoke comes out.

"Powdered Nuit" Revolta says.

"Powdered Nuit," Creeper says, passing the small red container.

She sprinkles the powder in the cauldron.

"Boil of Wolf Vain," Revolta says.

Grim Creeper takes out a red bottle and says, "Boil of Wolf Vain."

Scooby continues to mop the floor as he walks past the potion shelf.

"Slimy Salamander Tail," Revolta commands.

Creeper reaches and grabs Scooby's Tails, "Slimy Salamander Tail!"

Then pulls Scooby to him by mistake.

"I knew this was no dummy," Creeper says.

He pulls the bandages off to reveal Scooby's true self, "I knew this was no Mummy."

"Roops!" Scooby yelps.

"It's that meddling dog of the Grimwoods," Creeper says.

Revolta comes up to him, "He's too stupid to come alone."

"Rupid?" Scooby says, confused.

Grim Creeper suggests, "If the dog is here, then that means the teacher and his friends are here as well. And that means the gargoyle girl can't be far behind."

"Hmm, yes. This will be perfect. Then I shall have them all in my grasp," Revolta says.

Revolta then demands, "Dispose of him and any of his stupid friends. But be sure to bring the Gargoyle girl to me."

"Yes. Revolta, "Grim Creeper says, and drags Scooby through a secret door.

Then the door closes behind them.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sometime later, Sibella and Winnie are still under Revolta's control. Sibilla is dusting an iron maiden while Winnie dust off a skeleton. Jimmy and Dahlai walks by to find them working.

"Sibella. Winnie. There you guys are. I was so worried," Dahlia says.

"Come on guys, we better get going before whoever abducted you comes back," Jimmy says.

However, Sibella and Winnie says in a daze, "We obey only Revolta."

Then they both continue dusting.

"Revolta? Who she?" Jimmy asks.

Dahlia worriedly says, "I know who Revolta is. My father told me about her. Revolta is an evil witch who is also known as the Witch of the Web. She's the one who abducted my friends and put them under her spell."

"And that's not all," A familiar voice says.

The two turn their heads to see Shaggy running to them.

"Shaggy, there you are," Dahlia says.

"What's going on?" Jimmy asks.

"Your friends are in real trouble. It's almost midnight. We need to get your friends out of here before they're revoltized. Like, whatever that is it gotta be bad news," Shaggy panics.

"I does sound like bad news," Jimmy says.

Suddenly, they hear Scooby screaming, "RELP!"

"Zoinks! Sounds like Scooby needs me more than I do," Shaggy says.

"He must be in trouble," Dahlia says.

"Let's go," Jimmy adds.

The three hurry off to find Scooby who is in distress. Meanwhile, Matches and Scrappy are looking around for Scooby and the others.

They suddenly hear Scooby screaming, "RELP!"

"That's Uncle Scooby and he's in trouble," Scrappy says.

Scrappy and Matches scramble their feet.

Scrappy says in determination, "Hang on Uncle Scooby, we're coming."

Then they zip off to find Scooby. Hurring to find him, Shaggy and the young students can hear him crying for help.

"Like we're coming Scooby," Shaggy calls out.

The three run through a door as they hear Scooby crying for help. At the same time, Matches and Scooby are heading towards the room to see Shaggy and the kids.

Scrappy calls out, "We're right behind you, Shaggy."

They run through the room as Scooby calls out for help. In the room, Shaggy, Dahlia, and Jimmy notice that Scooby isn't even in the room. That's when Scrappy and Matches enter the room.

They suddenly hear someone says, "I'm so glad you came to help your friend."

Everyone looks up to see the Grim Creeper holding poor Scooby by his tail.

Scooby screams, "Relp! Relp!"

"Put my Uncle Scooby down, you big meanie," Scrappy demands.

"I just begun to be mean," Grim Creeper says in laughter.

He then pulls the switch to the side that reads, 'Open.' With that, the floor Shaggy and the others are standing begin to open.

Shaggy yelps, "Zoinks! I'm beginning to get the idea."

"Like I said, the fun is just beginning," Grim Creeper says. Then lets go of Scooby's tail.

Scooby tries to get away, but he falls right through the hole. Soon, water begins to splash out of it.

Dahlia panics, "Scooby."

Scrappy angrily says, "Hey! You can't do that to my Uncle Scooby."

"Don't worry, you'll be joining him. Grim Creeper says, reaching to the switch.

He then bring another vine down as he says, "Except for the girl."

"Uh, I think he means you," Jimmy says.

But before Dahlia can react, the vine ties her up with her arms and wings pinned. Then he begins to lift Dahlia up to him.

Dahlia struggles as she screams, "Let me go you big creep!"

Grim Creeper lifts Dahlia out of the hole and pushes the switch to the open side. The floor opens here Shaggy and the others are standing and begin to fall down into the water.

"Farewell," Grim Creeper says and laughs.

Scrappy says, "Nice try buster, we know how to swim."

"So does the giant Well-Dweller," Grim Creeper says.

"Well-Dweller?" Shaggy says confused.

They both look ahead.

Shaggy panics and holds on to Shaggy as he points out, "Raggy! Rook!"

Coming out of the water is a huge purple sea monster with three green eyes and white sharp teeth. The monster laughs as he opens his mouth wide.

Shaggy panics, "Zoinks! Like I don't think this Well-Dweller means well, "Scoob."

Scooby screams, "Reah!"

Scooby and Shaggy jump out of the wall and try to climb out. Sadly, they fall back in. The group stare to see the Swamp Monster growling and looking down at them.

Scrappy smiles, "Ha! This second rate sea serpent doesn't scare me."

Then turns to the little dragon, "Turn on the heat, Matches."

"Reah!" Matches replies and begins to turn his body red to breath fire.

When Matches tries to breath fire, the poor dragon coughs and his fire is small.

"Zoinks! What a time for his pilate light to go out," Shaggy panics.

"It's the water. It must have drench his fire," Jimmy says.

The Well-Dweller begins to growl as it approaches the boys, and they are in huge trouble.

Meanwhile, in Calloway Military Scooby, the boys aren't sleeping in their beds at all.

Miguel says, "Tug, I can't sleep."

"Me either," Jamel says.

Tug who is also up says, "I know. I guess we should have help Jimmy help look for those Grimwood Girls."

"Affirmative. It's the Calloway Code to help ladies in distress," Jamel says.

"And it's also the code to never leave a soldier behind," Miguel adds.

Then Grunt says, "And the girls did get us out of that quicksand."

Tug gets out of bed and says, "Well don't just stand there, cadets. We're on a rescue mission."

"Affirmative," Jamel and Miguel answer.

Sometime later, the five Calloway boys take off in some strange flying machine. They fly away from the Calloway School to go find the girls, the teachers, and their fellow cadet.

Meanwhile, in Revolta's castle, the evil Witch of the Web has just finished with her protein and is having it boiled in her fire place. She turns her head to see the Grim Creeper walking into the room holding Dahlia.

"Revolta, look who I have," Grim Creeper says, holding the gargoyle girl.

Dahlia struggles as she says, "Let me go you rotten, overgrown squash! I mean it!"

Revola turns and holds a sinister smile, "Ahh, you've done it. You have brought the final Ghoul Girl."

Then asks, "Did you take care of that dog and his friends?"

"The Well-Dweller will make good work of them," Grim Creeper answers, bringing the girl over.

Revolta then places small stool chairs on the ground. It's under six helmets Each of them has a tube that is connected to a bottle hanging to the ceiling. Then a tube that leads to the fire place where the cauldron is.

"Good, now gather the rest of the girls. My protein is ready, and the midnight hour draws near," Revolta says.

Revolta then walks to Dahlia and places her hand under the gargoyle's chin.

"Of course, now that I have all the ghoul girls in my grasp," Revolta adds.

"You'll never get away from this you conniving witch," Dahlia angrily says.

"But I will soon will," Revolta says, then brings out the web headset.

She then places it on Dahlia's head, "As soon as you are placed under my control."

The headset begins to glow and Dahlia gasps in shock. She moves her head as the headset glows red. She struggles as she fights for control.

"She's resisting rather hard," Grim Creeper says.

"Indeed she is. She has a stronger will than the vampire girl. She is just like her father," Revolta says.

Then brings out her wand and uses it on Dahlia, "Listen to me, young gargoyle. You will obey only Revolta."

Dahlia struggles and her eyes open as it her eyes begins to glow red. Yet, she continues to struggle to break free.

Back in their water prison, Scooby, and the boys are still be confronted by the Well-Dweller. The monster continues to growl at them.

Scooby panics, "Zoinks! Like this is no time for games, Scrappy!"

"I'm hoping he'll play ball with me, Shaggy" Scrappy says, tossing the ball in the air.

He then throws the ball to the wall and bounces off of it. The Well-Dweller watches the ball bouncing off the wall.

Scrappy says, "Your turn Matches."

Matches growl and hits the ball with his tail. The Well-Dweller sees the ball bounces on the wall. Scooby watches it as well, until the ball hits him on the nose.

"That's it, Uncle Scooby," Scrappy says.

The Well-Dweller watches the ball and begins to smile. He likes to play the game. The Well-Dweller then hits the ball with his paws.

"Nice job, Mr. Well-Dweller," Scrappy says.

Shaggy ducks under the ball, "Like I hope you gonna let him win, Scrappy. This guy looks like a sore loser."

Jimmy then hits the ball and bounces on the wall, "Come on, hit that ball."

The Well-Dweller hits the ball.

Scrappy calls out, "Come on Uncle Scooby, hit it high."

Scooby curves his tail and allow the ball to roll from his back and up his tail. With that, the ball bounces high above the giant well. The Well-Dweller begins to follow the ball up.

Scrappy begins to climb up the tail as he says, Now's our chance, guys!"

"Going up," Scrappy says, climbing up the tail.

Shaggy climbs up as he says, "Like it's a Well-Dewllevator, eh Scoob?"

"Reah!" Scooby says, climbing up the tail.

Jimmy climbs up, "We'll be out of there in no time."

The Well-Dweller climbs until he is out of the trap and grabs the ball in its mouth.

Scrappy and the others climb on the Well-Dweller and out of the wall.

Scrappy climbs out and says, "Thanks for the lift. You can keep the ball."

Shaggy and the others hurry to go find the girls.

Shaggy looks at his watch and says, "Zoinks! We gotta hurry! It's almost midnight!"

In Revolta's lair, she is watching her potion bubbling in the cauldron.

"Prepare the girls, Creeper? The potion is ready," Revolta asks.

"Yes Revolta,"The Grim Creeper says.

He then places a helmet on Phantasma.

"When the clock strikes midnight, those girls will be Rrrrrevoltized," Revolta says.

Then Creeper then places the helmets on all of the girls as they sit down on the stools.

He places the helmet on Tanis' head as he says, "How wretchedly revolting for them."

He then laughs along with the bats on the ceiling. Sitting on one of the stools is Dahlia. She has been placed under Revolta's control. Still, she is kept tied up with her hands tied around her wrists and her wings tied as well. Dahlia feels a bit of resistance, but not enough for her to break free.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Somewhere in the sky, the Calloway Cadets are searching for something on the microphone and the scope of their flying machine. Soon, the microphone is able to grab hold of the bat screeching.

Miguel notices, "It's picking up fast."

"And visual sighting, " Tug asks.

"Negative, "Miguel answers.

Then notices, "Hold it, sound administrating coming from that castle."

They come to view from the far distance and the fog to see a castle on top of a mountain and has a zig zag path going upward.

"Coordinates 30, 80, and 32," Miguel says.

Jamel reads the mat, "Castle Revolta."

"Hang on Cadets. We'll check it out," Tug says.

Meanwhile in the castle, Shaggy, Scooby, and Jimmy are trying to push a wall. They are trying to find the secret door, Scooby has fallen to.

"Like are you sure this is how you got into Revolta's lair, Scoob?" Shaggy asks.

"RI Rink Rso," Scooby says.

Scrappy pushes another wall while standing on Matches.

"Gee. There must be another way in," Scrappy says.

"There has to, otherwise, Dahlia and the girls are in a lot of trouble," Jimmy says.

Shaggy looks at the watch, "Like there's no time. It's midnight…"

But then the wall falls down and Scooby, Shaggy, and Jimmy fall through it. Then the wall stands back up.

Scrappy looks around and asks, "Gee, where did everybody go?"

Matches growl and says, "RI Ron't Rnow!"

Scooby, Shaggy, and Jimmy fall through a secret door in the wall and are sliding on a secret slide somewhere in the castle. They scream as they continue to slide down the slide. Where they're going, even they don't know.

Suddenly, the clock strikes midnight, and a gong sound appears.

"The time has come," Revolta says, and places an elastic tube in the cauldron.

The potion begins to travel through the tube and up to a beaker and create the mixture together. It loop de loops to another cauldron bottle. The bottle that is connected to the six tubes travel to the helmets the girls are wearing. Soon, the potion begins to absorb into each of them.

"The chance has begin as anyone can plainly see, they're turning evil just like me," Revolta says as the potion begins to transform their personality into mean and evil.

Winnie howls and Dahlia begins to growl in anger.

Meanwhile, the Calloway Cadets are still searching for the girls. Until they hear the sound of Winnie's howling.

"Woah! I know that howl anywhere," Miguel says.

"Affirmative. It's those Grimwood Girls for sure," Jamel says.

"We're going in," Tub says.

He and the boys fly their flying machine towards the castle.

Soon they fly over the castle as they hear Revolta says, "Ah yes, no more nice girls. Just think Creeper, I'll have an evil swat team to do my biting."

The Grim Creeper laughs and says, "The world will be in the palms of your hands, Revolta."

Suddenly, Shaggy, Scooby, and Jimmy fall through the door of the secret slide and knock into Winnie, Tanis, and Dahlia. That cause them to be free from the helmets.

Revolta turns to see the boys, and angrily asks, "I thought you got rid of them."

"I won't fail this time, Revolta," Grim Creeper says.

Grim Creeper stretches his arms and grabs Shaggy and Scooby, "Gotcha!"

Meanwhile, Jimmy helps Dahlia up as he unties the ropes.

"Are you okay, Dahlia?" Jimmy asks.

Dahlia eyes is back to normal and says, "I… I think so."

Tanis and Winnie soon snap out of their trance.

"Winnie, where are we?" Tanis asks.

"I don't know," Winnie answers.

Then turns her head to see trouble, "But our teachers are in trouble."

Scooby and Shaggy are being pulled by the Grim creeper. They try to pull themselves away, but the Grim Creeper is hard to shake loose.

They scream, "Help/Relp!"

Jimmy, and the girls grab Shaggy and Soocby, and begin to pull to rescue them.

Creeper yelps, "Revolta, give me a hand, or two, or three!"

"Don't worry, those Spider Bats will put those girls back under my spell," Revolta says, bringing out her wand.

She then cast a spell on the Spider Bats, and they begin to fly down towards the girls.

Above the opening on the roof, Tug says, "Don't worry girls, we'll rescue you!"

Then the boys drop something into the castle. Suddenly, one of the Spider Bats is hit by a water balloon.

"Direct hit!" Grunt says.

"Affirmative," Jamel replies.

The Spider Bat soon falls to the ground. Jimmy, and the girls look up to see the rest of the Calloway Cadets.

Jimmy surprisingly says, "Guys, when did you get here?"

"And you're going to rescue us?" Winnie asks.

"That's a laugh," Tanis says.

The next moment, everyone lets go of the boys and they knock the Grim Creeper to the ground, and right through the wall. Scooby and Shaggy are still captured, and see Scrappy and Matches.

Scrappy sees this and says, "See Matches, I knew my Uncle Scooby would come and get us."

"Wrong?" Grim Creeper angrily says.

Creeper then grabs Scrappy and Matches and says, "I got all of you."

Matches growls in anger and tries to breath his fire. Sadly, smoke only comes out, meaning Matches is still unable to use his fire because he has gotten wet.

"Zoinks! Looks like he's still out of steam, Scoob," Shaggy says.

"Reah!" Scooby says.

Meanwhile, Dahlia is able to free Elsa and she is back to normal. They turn to see the Spider Bat coming at them, but is hit with a water balloon.

"Bats eye!" Tug calls out.

"You Calloway Cadets are such show offs," Elsa comments.

Revolta is not pleased and angrily says, "I'll teach you to mess with Revolta!"

"Take that!" Rrrrrevolta says, and uses her wand to attack.

Jimmy shouts, "Guys, look out!"

Revolta begins to fire her wand outside to strike the boys.

Miguel panics, "Tug. Institute a base of action! Pronto!"

"Roger and out of here!" Tug shouts.

Revolta continues to fire her magic as the boys fly their flying machine far from the building.

Seeing them leave, Revolta laughs, "That's the last we see of them."

Meanwhile, Tanis pulls the helmet by the tube and pops it off of Sibella's head, causing Tanis to fall over. Sibella begins to regain consciousness as she screeches.

"Gee. you've been under the hair so long, you were getting cranky," Tanis says, sitting on the ground.

At the same time, the Grim Creeper has the boys, excluding Jimmy. The girls, excluding Phantasma, and Jimmy are shocked to see Revolta standing before them.

Revolta demands the girls, "You get back under there, at once!"

Elsa crosses her arms and says, "You can't tell Elsa Frankenteen what to do."

"Then watch what I can do to your friends!" Revolta angrily says.

She then uses her wand to cast a spell on Scooby. The next moment, Scooby has been turned into a green toad and fall to the ground.

"Zoinks! Like wart in the world has she done to you, Scoob?" Shaggy asks, shocked.

Scooby simply replies, "Ribbit ribbit."

And hops away, but Revolts catches him.

She then angrily says, "All change the others worse than toads, unless you girls obey me!"

Sibella sighs, "You win Revolta."

Scooby then hops from rEvolta's hands and onto the table where her patients are at.

Then Scooby hides behind a bottle saying, "Ribbit ribbit."

Sadly, the Spider Bat sees him, and decides to have Scooby Frog for lunch.

The Spider flies down as Revolta says, "In a few moments, you will be Rrrrevoltized!" then cackles.

Seeing the Spider Bat, Scooby begins to hop away and knocks the bottle down. As Scooby hops away, he knocks a pink container. The Spider Bat then hits a blue bottle. The three bottles have fallen into the potion into a red and purple kind of color. The potion travels through the tubes and to Phantasma who is still wearing the helmet. Phantasma soon begins to smile.

Revolta soon becomes shocked, "Ah! Something's gone wrong with my formula."

"But something's going right with Matches," Scrappy says, as Matches' body turns red.

With a smile, Matches at a deep breath. Scooby hops past the small dragon and the Spider Bat is not far behind. Matches then breathes fire at the Spider Bat and torches it. The Spider Bat screams and holds its bottom. As it flies in agony, it bumps into the tubes causing them to fall down, and the helmet to be knocked for Phantasma's head.

"Stop! You stupid Spider Bat!" Revolta shouts, but it's too late.

Everything has been busted up.

Jimmy shouts, "Grab her!"

Dahlia, Jimmy, and Phantasma grab Revolta, and the Witch struggles.

"Let go you little brats!" Revolta angrily says.

Tanis then uses her bandage to turn it into a lasso and spins it on her head.

"I want that wand, Revolta!" Tanis says, and throws it.

Revolta struggles as the kids try to prevent her from causing another spell. The Grim Creeper continues to hold Shaggy in place. Just then, Tanis' bandage grabs the wand and is pulled away from the witch.

REvolta angrily says as the children runs off, "Creeper! Stop her!"

Grim Creeper lets go of Shaggy and begins to chase Tanis, "Yes Revolta!"

But stops to see Matches red and panics, "I mean no Revolta!"

Then Matches breaths fire at the Creeper causing him to scream and run away.

Tanis quickly runs to Scooby Frog and says, "I want our Scooby Doo back!"

Tanis then uses the wand to cast a spell on Scooby and changes him back to a dog.

"Ranks Ranis," Scooby happily says.

Elsa walks over, "I'll take that, Tanis."

Then Tanis gives Elsa Revolta's wand.

"My wand!" Revolta screams.

Then demands, "Bring it here! Obey me!"

Elsa looks at the cauldron and says, "I'm putting it where it belongs!"

"In the fire!" Elsa adds, and throws the wand into the cauldron with the boiling point.

"My wand!" Revolta exclaims.

At first, the potion stops bubbling. Suddenly, it causes a small explosion and it causing to bubble rapidly.

Revolta panics, "You fool! It over generalizing the potion! It will explode!"

"Explode?!" Winnie exclaims, pulling Sibella's arm.

Winnie howls and says, "We're gonna be gone with the wand."

Sibella screeches and says, "Dahlia and I will fly us out, but we can only take one at a time."

"Like I think we're all out of time," Shaggy says.

"Reah!" Scooby agrees.

Suddenly, a ladder rolls down from a body and a boy's voice says, "Negative! Calloway will save the day!"

Each boy says, "Yeah… Hop aboard."

"Roger!" Jimmy says.

Everyone grab hold of the ladder and the Calloway Cadets begin to fly out and away from the castle. Revolta and the Grim Creeper notice everyone is leaving.

Revolta angrily says, "They haven't seen the last of Revolta. I still have my broom sticks!"

Soon, Revolta and the Grim Creeper fly on broomsticks and out of the castle. Suddenly, a magic lighting comes out of the castle and zaps them both. Soon, the brooms turns to dust and the pair fall out of the sky. Everyone turns their heads to see Revolta's castle has explode and erupt a volcano with smoke coming out of it.

"Zoinks! Looks like Revolta gonna need a redecorator," Shaggy says.

"Reah really," Sooby replies and begins giggling.

Above, the Five Calloway Boys now have Jimmy sitting with them. They continue to help control the flying machine back to school.

Tug calls out, "Hang on girls! We'll have you back to school in no time!"

"Back to school? How about dropping us back at the bog?" Elsa replies.

"Yeah. We never got to take a dip in the quicksand," Tanis says.

The Six boys are very confused to hear the girls wanting to go back to the bog.

"I'll never understand girls," Miguel says.

Baxter places his hand on his forehead, "Especially Grimwood girls!"

Soon, everyone begins laughing as the boys fly everyone back to their schools.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Sometime later in Grimwood's Finishing School, rap music comes out. In the school, is a party and both the Grimwood girls and Calloway Boys are dancing to the beat. Even the parents are here to have the ghouling fun. Scrappy dances to the beat as Matches holds a boombox.

**Scrappy Doo:**

_So with it a guess it was a snap_

_To escape Revolta's trap_

_Now lets get loose, dance and clap_

_While I lay on my Scrappy Rap_

Scrappy and Matches dance to the beat of the music.

**Scrappy Doo:**

_Over there is Daddy Drac._

_Who's glad to have is daughter back_

At one side of the room, Sibella is dancing with her father.

**Scrappy Doo:**

_And all the guys in Calloway_

_Are here to dance the night away_

At another part of the room, Tug is tapping his feet on the ground while Winnie is break dancing. Then Tanis and Baxter dance the Egyptian dance.

**Scrappy Doo:**

_And there's Ms. G with Colonel C._

_Groove and Tune my Melody_

Like his rap music, Ms. Grimwood and Colonel Calloway are dancing together.

"Your boys were very grande to go after my girls, especially that Jimmy boy," Ms. Grimwood says.

Suddenly, someone taps Colonel Calloway's shoulder. He turns his head and yelps to see the glove. The next moment, he sees the gloving dancing with Ms. Grimwood.

At the other side of the room, Elsa is dancing with Grunt while Mr. Mum and Mr. Frankenteen are clapping their hands to the beat.

**Scrappy Doo:**

_And Grunt's with Elsa Frankenteen_

_Who wants to be the Slam Dance Queen_

And Phantasma is watching Miguel and Jamel dance to the beat.

**Scrappy Doo:**

_And Phanty really does her thing_

Phantasma phases down through the floor.

**Scrappy Doo:**

_A dance for two the Phanty Fling_

Then phases back out to dance beside Jamel

Scooby and Shaggy dance by scooting backwards.

**Scrappy Doo:**

_Shaggy and my Uncle Scoob_

_Are always in a Junky Groove_

They continue to dance and scoot backwards as they pass Ms. Grimwood. Dahlia and Jimmy are dancing together.

Shaggy says, "Like great party Ms. G."

"Reah," Scooby agrees.

"Oh I hope the new arrivals think so too," Ms. Grimwood says.

"Huh? Like new arrivals?" Shaggy asks, as he and Shaggy dances back to Ms. Grimwood.

"Over there," Ms. Grimwood says.

Shaggy and Scooby turn their heads to see the three new students.

The first pair ate two aliens. They both have the same purple space helmet, a blue green, and teal space outfit. They also have the same eye shape. Only the taller one is man, the smaller one is a little alien girl with green eyes.

The second pair are two orange sea creatures. The tall brown one is male. The smaller one is female that is orange and looks like she is wearing a brown swampy dress, and has a red flowing on her head.

The last one is a small gray dinosaur like monster with a pinkish, scaly legs, and clawed toes. She is wearing a red bow on her head and a pink tutu. Behind her is a large form of the younger one. The only one that is visible is his gray, scaly legs and clawed toes.

"Meet your new students and their parents," Ms. Grimwood says.

Seeing the new students and their parents, has Shaggy and Scooby spooked out.

"New st-st-students?!" Shaggy says, shocked.

Shaggy nervously laughs and says, "Like meet us in Saint. Luis."

"Reah! Re re roing," Scooby scaredly says.

Scooby and Shaggy begins to make a run for it. Matches and Scrappy stop dancing and run past them.

"Gee, better do like Scooby Doo and scadoo," Scrappy says, and gives Matches a hi-five.

Then hurries off to catch up with Scooby and Shaggy.

Scooby and Shaggy run out in fright and Scrappy is not far behind. The three hop into the van and drive away. Scrappy sticks his head toward the back window of the van.

He turns back saying, "Look guys, the girls are waving goodbye."

Shaggy and Scooby turn their heads to see the Grimwood Girls and Matches waving goodbye to their teachers. They all shout and wave goodbye as they drive away.

Shaggy says, "Like let's give them a real Grimwood goodbye, eh Scoob?"

"Reah," Scooby agrees.

Then begins, "Too a loo. Hoooooooowwwwwwlllll!"

Then Scrappy and Shaggy begin to howl along with him to say goodbye to the girls. The three continue to drive the red van in the night with the full moon shines in the sky.


End file.
